The Silver Knight of Gotham
by ArgoGladius
Summary: Alternate Universe and Original Character Warning! Batman has been missing for nearly a decade, along with his partner. The streets of Gotham again are in turmoil, and a new Batman has stepped forward, however he is not exactly like the Dark Knight we all know. First Fanfiction on Batman/Wonder Woman. Reviews are appreciated.
1. Prologue

The Silver Knight of Gotham

Atop a Gargoyle sticking out of a skyscraper, a figure stood. The figure was obviously male by build, and was very tall, standing nearly six foot in a half. The figure was clad from head to toe in black body armor, except for his gauntlets, two bands of silver with upward curving spikes protruded, giving a fierce and intimadating look to it.

The man's face was covered by a cowl, two horns sticking out the top, as sharp and straight as a sword. Where the man's eyes should be, white lenses covered them giving a very inhuman look. The only part of the man's body not covered was his mouth and chin, both strong and sharp.

On the man's chest was a Silver bat, standing out from the predominantly black armor that encompassed the man. The bat's wings were sharp, but rounded at the edge of the pectoral muscles of the suit. This was Batman, not the Dark Knight as we all knew, but a completely different man all together.

The Batman's eyes peered through the white lenses of his mask, increasing zoom if he squinted his eyes towards the horizon. All was quiet as he looked out over Gotham city. Gotham.

Once upon a time the crime in this city was wiped clean by the Original Batman and his partner, Wonder Woman. It had been eight years since they had been seen, and when they didn't show up when crime levels rose up again, the city went to Hell. The police force did what it could, but most of the cops were paid off, or stretched too thin to do any thing major. Commissioner Barbra Gordon did what she could, but at this point it was an uphill battle. No not a battle, an uphill retreat.

Suddenly Batman heard the sound of Police sirens, his gaze turned towards an alley way about a mile from his vantage point, the light from Gun fire was seen. The Batman jumped from the Gargoyle, his cape hardening into a bat-shaped wings. The armored man almost looked like a knight, despite the horned Cowl and the gliding through the air.

Batman landed on a rooftop over the alley where Gunfire lit the walls. It was a large gang, around thirteen armed thugs firing on two cops who were desperately trying to blind shoot from behind their car doors. Batman ran across the rooftop, his feet silent as he jumped to a fire escape above the thugs who weren't even aware of his presence.

Batman looked over the thugs, deciding who to strike first. All the thugs were armed and dangerous, but only focused on the pair of police officers on the other side of the alley. The Batman's hand went to his silver belt, going into a pouch and pulling out small black spheres, almost looking like marbles. The man garbed in dark threw the spheres down towards the thugs, they didn't appear to notice them, until smoke came out of them. The thugs began coughing violently, still firing at the cops, while looking around their location to see where the smoke had come from.

The dark shape that had been perched on the fire escape jumped down, right in the middle of the thugs who did not notice him, due to the onset of smoke. Batman's fist shot out, hitting one of thugs right in the jaw, he was unconscious before he hit the ground. The Dark Knight turned kicking an incoming man with a knife in the face and was flipped onto his back.

One of the criminals figured out what was happening and turned firing several rounds of his pistol at the Knight. Batman merely raised his silver arm bands, deflecting the bullets into the wall. Batman lunged out, his armored fist going into the thug's gut. The gun-wielder hunched over, the breath knocked from his body. Batman followed up by picking the man up by the collar and throwing him into the wall, another unconscious thug hit the ground. Batman turned to see a shotgun barrel aimed towards his chest, the Knight grabbed the barrel and pulled up, bending the barrel to a ninety- degree angle, the silver bat on his suit glowed from this action. The Batman continued by ripping the mutilated shotgun and hit the gunman in the face with the butt of the gun.

By now all attention had been pulled away from the cops and was focused on the Batman. Three of the nine remaining thugs all cocked their guns at the caped Vigilante. Before the criminals could even fire their guns, Batman threw a bat-shaped throwing knife, it curved in mid-air and took all the weapons out of the thug's hands. The Batman lunged forward his fist hitting the thug on the right, while is leg shot out and hit the middle man sending him crashing into his buddy to the ground. The thug hit by the Bat's fist slammed into the wall and lunged forward with his own clenched fists, Batman deftly caught one of them and began to bend it upwards making the Thug squeal in pain. The Dark Knight head-butted the thug leaving him to fall to the ground, at this point his two comrades were beginning to their senses. Batman shot a dart from a small launcher on his armored glove, the dart hit one of thugs and glowed blue as a stunning amount of volts went through it into the thug and into his friend, they were out of the battle.

That's when the smoke cleared and the rest of the gang saw their comrades laid out before them in various forms of unconsciousness. The gang members turned their sights on the man in a Bat-suit who stood before them, they opened fire.

Batman rolled forward, his silver gauntlets deflecting the bullets, he struck out at the nearest thug, hitting the joint behind his knee making him lose his balance. The Batman followed up by coming up behind him and putting him in a sleepers hold, dropping him to the ground limply. The Knight let a Bat-knife fly, lodging into the barrel of a thug's gun, the thug pulled the trigger realizing too late of the consequence. His gun exploded from the pressure leaving him and his fellow gang-member incapacitated with powder burns.

The last two thugs discarded their guns and switched to melee weapons, one had a baseball bat, the other a switch-blade, they charged the Knight. Batman grabbed the thug with the knife by his wrist and using his own momentum threw him into the wall behind him. The thug with the baseball bat charged with an overhead swing. The Knight grabbed the baseball bat with one hand, the other winding over the thugs arm and hitting a nerve. The thug fell to the ground, his baseball bat cluttering noisily beside him.

Batman scanned the area around him, making sure all was clear of any other gang members.

"Hey you! Hold it right there!" Came the voices of the cops who had been until-recently pinned. Batman smirked and threw down a smoke bomb as the Silver bat on his chest glowed ominously.

The cops pushed forward into the smoke field, but the Batman was gone.

Above the alley way the Batman flew away, silent as the dying night embraced him. The silver bat on his chest glowed as the wings of his suit were extended, the Batman looked towards the horizon to see the first hints of dawn arise. His work was finished.

Batman flew silently through the city, until he arrived at the country side. He swooped down into a forest, down a road and through a waterfall arriving at a cave filled with Bats.

The Batman landed and began to disassemble his armor, pulling off his cowl first. As the mask was removed, dark blonde/light brown hair was revealed, along with a face with sharp and strong features. Dark green eyes peered into the cave as the armor of the Batman was systematically striped off. Under the armor was a tall, broad shouldered man, with a peculiar white amulet strung around his neck on a string. The amulet was a silver star, with a black bat and 'w' on it.

The man put the armor on a rack inside a heavily metaled vault, with several different security systems attached. The last thing to be put into the vault was the white amulet, it's glow diminished as soon as it lost contact with the man's fingers.

The man closed the vault and marched up a cascade of stairs that led into passageway. The man stepped through a doorway into a large and richly designed room, many objects costing well over a thousand dollars a piece.

The man walked through the room and into a hallway leading to a half opened door. Raising an eyebrow the man opened the door all the way to see his room, but a large cake on a platter sat on his table next to a picture, a note tucked into the wooden frame.

The man picked up the note and opened it and read.

_Master Alexander,_

_Happy 21th birthday. You've been at this for a year now, and still standing strong._

_Enjoy the cake, a Ms. Rose had it made specifically for you, she sends best wishes but is out of town for business on your company's behalf._

_Best wishes,_

_Alfred._

The man, now identified as Alexander, smiled down at the note, and put the tray on his dressing table, he wouldn't be able to eat it tonight, but it might be an off day tomorrow. The man took the photo and looked it over, a family photo.

On it was a tall and strong man, with dark hair and dark green eyes, next to him was a seated woman, with midnight black hair and deep blue eyes. In the woman's arms was a baby boy with a tuft of blonde hair caught starring into the camera. Both man and woman were embracing, smiles of delight and love upon their faces.

The man smiled, his fingers running over the image's face of the man and woman, as if he wished he could actually meet them.

The man let out a sad sigh and walked over to his bed, his shoulders slumped from fatigue and sorrow. The man put the photo down on his nightstand and lay down facing the photo wistfully.

"I'll find you." The man said in the darkness. "Once Gotham has settled I'll find you." The man promised, kissing the photo and turning over to sleep.

This is the Story of Alexander Prince-Wayne, the son of Batman and Wonder Woman.


	2. Behind the Cowl

Chapter I- Behind the Cowl

Alexander Prince-Wayne opened his dark green eyes as a buzzer went off near his ear. The raspy voice of Alfred, Alex's butler and only connection to his family broke through.

"Master Alexander." Alfred said through the intercom, stopping and going into a series of coughs. "It is ten a.m. You are needed at Wayne tower at twelve, I suggest you get ready." Alfred finished before breaking into another fit of coughs.

"Alright, thanks Alfred." Alex said, pressing a button right next to the intercoms that was built into his bed's headboard. The switch allowed Alex to respond back to Alfred. "I'll get you some water." Alex finished, for a moment only the sounds of violent coughing and wheezing came back.

"I can mana-" Alfred began before he started to wheeze.

"Say no more Alfred." Alex said in a stern tone into the receiver. "You may have been young once, but that was quite a few years ago. I'll be down in about ten minutes." Alex said before sliding out of bed, not even waiting for a reply. The young billionaire stretched before walking stiffly towards the shower, he was still sore from last night's exertions.

Alex stepped into his bathroom, closing the door behind him, and looked into the mirror. The young man looked somewhat haggard, a slight stubble starting to grow on his cheeks, dark bags rested under his eyes, _Maybe I should take the night off._ Alex thought, before verbally laughing at the thought. _No rest for the weary._ Alex thought dryly, before lightly running a razor over his skin.

Alex shaved without even getting a scratch, although his face itched due to the dryness. After making sure all facial hair was removed, Alex stepped into the shower, hitting a button that sprayed him with a warm stream of water. Alex sighed as his sore muscles relaxed, letting go all the tension they constantly held. Alex just stood there for five minutes before finally stepping out of shower, drying himself off with a towel, then stepping into a loose t-shirt and sweat pants.

Alex marched through the large Mansion that served as his home, knowing every turn and room in it. Alex descended a large collection of stairs into a large kitchen where he collected a glass and filled it with water. Alex cut through the dining hall into the east wing of the manor, marching up to the second floor. Alex opened a door that led into a fairly spacious room, the only signs of personalization were newspaper articles on the far wall above a bed. In the bed was an old and withered man, his head completely bald, and deep wrinkles on his face, but his dark eyes twinkled when they saw Alex march forward and setting the water on the nightstand. Alex knelt by the bed side and looked at the cane resting in the crook between the bed and the wall. A shame it may never be used again.

"Master Al-" Alfred started before he started coughing again, Alex smiled reassuringly.

"It's alright Alfred, I'm going to call in a friend to take care of you." Alex said, resting his hand on Alfred's. Alfred smiled, he almost looked sad, he was so old, and watched after two generations of the Wayne family. He deserved a rest.

"If you insist sir." Alfred said, as Alex helped him drink some water. "Enjoy your day." the old butler said as he began to breathe more slowly.

"You too old man." Alex said cracking a small smile, before patting Alfred's hand once more and leaving.

Alex marched into the main room of the Mansion where a phone sat on the counter. Alex picked up the phone and typed in an all-to familiar number. The phone rang once, twice and then was picked up on the other side.

"Hello?" A light, feminine voice asked, Alex smiled at the sound of her voice.

"Hey Rachel, it's Alex." The billionaire said into the mouth piece.

"Oh hey Alex!" Rachel said bubbly, Alex smirked, she never changed. "What can I do for you?"

"Would you mind looking over Alfred today?" Alex asked nervously, he hated asking for favors.

"Sure. When are you getting back?" Rachel asked.

"Around five p.m." Alex responded. "I'll be leaving the manor in about an hour."

"Ok, I'll be there before you leave." Rachel said, still sounding her perky and happy self.

"Thanks." Alex said, as the line on the other line went dead.

Alex then prepared a breakfast for himself, a small plate of Bacon and Eggs. Alex ate slowly and quietly, the silence of the dining room was haunting. By this time it was only ten-thirty, and it would take a scant ten minutes to get dressed and twenty to drive to Wayne tower.

Alex decided he could at least make sure all his armor was orderly and undamaged. Alex walked through the mansion, coming to an old room with a piano and a prized grandfather clock. Alex walked up to the clock, and opened the glass door, behind one of tongs was a camouflaged keypad, blending in to look like wood work. Alex's fingers punched in a five-number code and moved his face to the clock's face, a horizontal light blared out and scanned his face. A synthetic female voice called softly to him.

"Voice recognition please." the cyber-voice said, Alex cleared his voice and began to speak in an enunciated tone.

"Alexander Prince-Wayne, age twenty-one." Alex said slowly and deliberately. "Input code: One-four-five, Alpha Julius." Alex finished.

"Welcome Mr. Wayne." The synthetic female voice said, Alex cracked a smile as he stepped through the clock and into the entrance to the Batcave.

"Hello darling." Alex said in a sweet 'honey I'm home' tone. "How's our lovely cave?"

"Secluded and undiscovered sir." Was the curt reply.

"Oh Iris you wound me with your cruel bland words." Alex said theatrically, clutching his heart as if it ached.

"Just my way of welcoming you back sir." The synthetic voice of Iris replied, it's metallic tone almost sounding sarcastic.

"Alright, have it your way." Alex said offhandedly as he opened the vault that held the Batsuit. Alex pulled out the chest piece, inspecting it carefully. "Any damage to the armor?" Alex asked Iris.

"Minuscule scratches and scrapes. No structural damage as of yet." Came the A.I.'s reply, Alex ran his hand over the silver bat on the chest.

"How's the Amulet's sync with the suit? Any problems?" Alex asked, his hand reaching into the vault and pulling out the Silver star necklace.

"Seamless sir, all power translated through the Amulet has had no I'll effects on your performance." Iris said, her monotone voice cutting through the hollow cave.

"Sometimes I wonder if I should go without, like my father." Alex said dejectedly, running his hand over the silver star. "The original Dark Knight, with no powers or abilities, just pure skill and intelligence."

"You are not Bruce Wayne sir." Iris said bluntly. "You are the son of a Demi-God Amazon, with skills and powers unique only to her race. Without that Amulet the powers could destroy you if your emotions got in control. Since you are a male and only part Amazon those powers are unstable and potentially dangerous."

"Yeah I know Iris," Alex said, somewhat annoyed. "I got the speech from Grandma on Themyiscara, if I didn't have that Amulet around my neck when I fought I would probably be dead by now" Alex placed the Amulet back into the vault along with his armor. "I just feel I can't live up to my Father because I have powers, and succeed when he would have just used his brain to win." Alex continued, his voice conveying his feeling of unworthiness in the Cowl of the Knight.

"Sir, master Bruce knew you were special and left this cave for you to discover your inheritance. He would not have done so lightly." Iris reasoned logically, while Alex countered irrationally.

"He expected to come back, one more mission with the Justice League then he was going to pass the Cowl to Dick Grayson." Alex said, his saddened demeanor making his shoulders slump. "One last mission with Wonder Woman and they could retire and enjoy a quiet life, instead they disappear and Gotham goes to Hell again. If my father had his way, I wouldn't be wearing the armor of the Knight."

"Sir that-" Iris began before abruptly stopping. "Sir, Rachel Holloway has entered the property and will be in the Manor within five minutes." Iris said, Alex nodded and shut the vault before ascending the stairs of the cave.

"Thanks Iris, go into sleep mode." Alex said as he made his way into the passage back to the Manor.

"Acknowledged." Iris replied as Alex walked through the clock and into the room with the Piano. Alex stepped out into main hallway where the door to the Manor was, a hollow knock signaled Rachel's presence.

Alex walked up to the door and opened it, a feminine body pounced him and pulled him into a bone-crushing hug.

"Hello Al!" Rachel said, her embrace growing tighter, Alex returned the hug.

"Hello Rach." Alex said, pulling away from the hug and looking his old friend up and down. Rachel was a beautiful woman of average height, a heart-shaped face framed by auburn hair, and dark warm eyes. "How's life treating you these days?" Alex asked, Rachel shrugged.

"Well considering its Gotham, I'm doing pretty well, with your butler-sitting fees I'm making a living." Rachel joked, Alex let an amused smirk form on his lips.

"That's good." Alex said, before sparing a glance up the stairs that led up to Alfred's room. "I need to leave soon."

"Alright, I'll give you a call if anything changes." Rachel said, dropping her bags and coat on a rack.

"Thanks." Alex said, before moving back to his Master Bedroom and changing into his business attire.

Alex walked back into Alfred's room before he left, making sure he was comfortable and Rachel was set up.

"Stay with me old man." Alex said grasping the old man by the shoulder."There's so much more you need to tell me." Alex finished, patting the old Englishman on the shoulder, dark eyes fluttered open and the old man smiled.

"That there is master Alexander." Alfred said, placing a shaking hand on Alex's shoulder. "Your parents would be proud of you." the old butler said, before breaking into a fit of coughs. Rachel was immediately at his side with cough medicine and water.

Alex left casting a lingering glance at Alfred. The man had served three generations of the Wayne family, and was now on death's door step. Alex sighed sadly, and marched through the mansion, out the door, and too his car.

Thus began the twenty minute drive to Gotham.

Alex's mind entered a wandering state as the long drive dragged on. Memories of his journey began to play in his mind, like in a movie.

The play-back started with his early childhood memories, first day riding his bike, first day of school, and several birthdays. Why these memories remained so precious was because of the two leading figures in them, Diana and Bruce, Alex's parents. They had been there until Alex turned eight, then they went away on a 'business trip' overseas. Only they never returned, the plane had never been found, but in the middle of sea how could it?

Alex had to cope without his parents for the rest of his life, through his teen years and right up till now.

In his later teens, Alex began visiting a place in Gotham called 'Wildcat's Gym'. The owner, Ted Grant, was a former Heavyweight champion who fought in the boxing ring under the alias of Wildcat. The former champion had seen Alex when he was walking down the street one day and had recognized him as Bruce Wayne's son. Ted had introduced himself as a friend of his father's, and offered boxing lessons, although he was seventy he had a large assortment of great fighters at his ring. Alex went there after school each day, eventually climbing to the top ranks at eighteen. Thats when Alfred told him the truth of his heritage.

It was a week after Alex had turned eighteen, that Alfred showed him the Batcave. Alex panicked and left the mansion, from there he had mounted his motorcycle and drove into Gotham. While stopping by Wildcat's Gym (that was closed) he saw three armed thugs harassing a young woman. Alex let instinct take over and attacked the thugs, that's when his powers from his mother took form. He had nearly killed one of the thugs with one punch, and then he began to suffer spasms throughout his body as his physiology rejected them. He might have died there, if it wasn't for the woman he had saved.

That was where Alex had met Rachel, she had been on her way to her parked car when the thugs attacked her. Alex had fought them off then collapsed, Rachel had carried him to her car and drove him to his mansion, she knew his face well enough from the news.

Alex had awoken at his mansion with Rachel caring for him. Rachel nursed him back to health and became Alex's most trusted friend.

After regaining his strength, Alex descended into the Batcave on his own. Alex touched one key on a large computer in the massive cavern, and immediately a video simulation of Bruce Wayne appeared before him.

"Alex,

If you're watching this simulation then I'm either dead or missing. In either of those cases this cave and all the equipment is yours. All equipment shall let you login, as long as your DNA is partially mine you shall be let into the systems. I advise you to change pass codes and scanners to your specifications. Good luck."

Alex had logged into a folder named "Training Regime." it was a series of videos detailing a specific training program used by Bruce Wayne himself.

Alex again felt overwhelmed and decided to go looking for his father and mother to clear this all up, even though they were most likely dead.

Alex told Alfred this, who seemed to understand, and arranged a jet for the young Wayne. Alex asked Rachel to look after Alfred while he was gone, to which she agreed.

Alex departed on a private jet to the last set of coordinates his parents had been to. However, on route to the locations, the plane suddenly changed directions and was locked on the changed course. The jet ran into a powerful tropical storm, Alex had secured all of his staff into the cockpit while the plane was torn up around him. Alex was ripped from the plane and thrust into the storm, quickly losing consciousness.

The next thing Alex had been aware of was the warm sand beneath his face. Alex had stood up and sure enough, he stood on a beach on a beautiful island. Alex felt utterly confused at that point, there was no map records of any islands in the mid-Atlantic, not even on satellite.

Alex had been brought out of his confusion when a tall woman on horseback emerged from behind a sandy dune and looked awed when she saw him. The woman had black hair, blue eyes, and high angular cheek bones, at a glance she almost looked like Alex's mother. The key differences being that the Woman's features were somewhat softer and a little younger looking, and her eyes were softer.

Alex and the unknown woman looked at each other in awe until a piercing war cry rung out around the two. Alex turned to see a dozen woman clad in Classical Greek armor charging him. Alex began to fight, but it was obvious his female adversaries were stronger and had more skill then himself.

Alex felt the familiar burning in his veins that gave him the power of his mother. He slashed out with punches knocking the Women down to the ground, but all too soon the power left began to burn into his blood. Alex fell to his knees, whimpering for mercy.

When Alex next awoke he was chained to a stone wall. His body felt broken, and numb all over. Alex began to try and work his way out of his bonds, but was collected by a Woman in armor and taken away. It had then occurred to Alex that he hadn't seen any men yet, not even in the court room when he was dragged in.

The Queen introduced herself as Hippolyta, and then demanded to know of Alex's presence there.

"How have you come to the hidden island of Themyiscara?" The light haired queen asked, Alex frowned trying to place the terms spoken in a modern context, they didn't fit, except in Ancient Mythology.

"I'm not sure your majesty." Alex said, keeping a neutral diplomatic tone. "I came across to find my parents, they went missing ten years ago. My transport changed direction half way to Europe and went straight into a storm. I was cast in and awoke here." Alex said truthfully and honestly, Hippolyta narrowed her eyes and was obviously about to say something, but the Woman Alex had seen on the beach, who had to be the Queen's daughter, spoke in her ear. The Queen seemed to have a sudden and horrible realization come across her mind. Hippolyta looked Alex up and down, then asked almost timidly,

"Who were your parents?" Alex's face scrunched up in confusion, but what choice did he have but answer?

"Bruce Wayne and Diana Prince." Alex said, a shocked silence enveloped the room, and Hippolyta stood from her thrown and walked straight up to Alex.

"You're my Grandson." The Queen said, as though that truth was fragile glass.

Alex again had to take another unsettling truth, he was the son of a masked-vigilante known as Batman, and a Demi-god Amazonian Princess, what a heritage. Over the next few months Alex learned all about the culture and history of the Amazons. Although he was resented because he was a man, and only tolerated because Diana was his mother, the Amazons trained and taught him all the skills they knew.

Alex was trained by a Red-haired Amazon called Artemis, who had been a close friend of his mother's and despite her cold welcome, she warmed up to his presence.

When Alex asked about his power fluctuations, he was told by Hippolyta that the powers he held were meant for a woman and not a man, so naturally there would be complications to them. When Alex asked if there was a way to gain control of his powers, the Queen showed him to a grand temple that housed a small square box. Inside the box was a Silver star, when Alex made a move to touch it the star seemed to glow. Hippolyta said Alexander could only take it when he left.

Alex remained on Themyiscara for a year in-a-half, learning all he could from the Amazons. When the time came for his departure, Hippolyta gave him a star pendant that would allow him to access his powers without killing him. The other gift Alex received were twin arm bands made from an unknown metal, they were strong enough to deflect bullets and were practically indestructible.

Alex departed, after promising to find his mother and bring her back. That was the first time Alex had flown, and he flew all the way back to Gotham.

Alex went back to his manor to a surprised Alfred who had believed him dead. To say the least, Rachel was elated to see him again.

That was when Alexander embraced his legacy and began to rebuild the Batcave, one layer at a time. Now that he was 'back from the dead' Alex had resources from Wayne industries, as well the RND lab ran by a Lucia Rose. After getting all of his materials, Rose began asking questions and Alex was forced to tell her the truth, as it was, she was the only person besides Alfred who knew of his plans.

While making his Batsuit, Alex thought of having an A.I. run the cave in his absence and make sure all of his gear was in top of the line Iris was born. He maintained radio silence with Iris, as anyone with enough skill and resources could tap into the frequency and trace the signal to the approximate location of the Batcave, right under Wayne manor.

After assembling all the bits and pieces of his armor, Alex took on the mask of the Batman, striking terror into thugs that had long forgotten the fear. It had been a year and Gotham getting closer to a new Golden age, between Commissioner Barbara Gordon and head of Wayne industries, Lucius Fox, things were looking up for the cursed city.

Alex looked up as he pulled into parking lot of Wayne Industries, however there was a slight complication as there was a hostage situation, and the hostage was Lucia Rose.

_This is going to be tricky._ Alex thought dryly.

Author's Note

**Ok I know I just hit you with a lot of stuff right there. I just really want to set up this world and it's changes since Batman and Wonder Woman disappeared, if only to continue the story. If you have any questions feel free to private message me, I don't think anyone likes being confused when they read fiction. If you see any mistakes message me and I shall get to it in due time. As for the length, I generally write longer stories and this chapter was going to be much longer, but I trimmed it down so it's not a chore to read. As for updates, I plan to update weekly if I can, say Sunday or Monday, but things may slow down later on so no promises. **

**Please leave a review and tell me what you think!**

**Thanks for Reading.**


	3. Surprises

Chapter II- Hostage situation, and a Surprise.

Alex scanned the scene that lay a meager hundred yards away from him, pondering what he could do. There were five terrorists, all tall and broad shouldered, all carrying a firearm of some sort. Opposite of the Terrorists was a small squad of security guards, attempting to defuse the situation, but obviously not making any head way.

Alex's mind was racing, he didn't have his Batsuit and didn't have any weapons. Alex looked around the inside of his car for anything he could use, nothing. Except...

Alex snapped his fingers as he remembered, he had street clothes in case he needed to blend into the crowds, call it a safety measure. Alex dug out a leather jacket and a pair of jeans, as well as gloves and a ski mask. Alex smirked dryly at the ski mask, he simply considered himself always prepared, like now.

Alex pulled off his dress shirt and jacket pulling on a t-shirt that was inside the leather jacket, changing into his jeans as well.

Alex put the ski mask on and drove his car into an alley, turning off the engine and locking it. Alex had searched his car for any tools he may have stored there for day use. Alex found a smoke bomb and a grappling hook, as well as a launcher for it.

Alex pointed the grappling hook towards the top of the building next to him. Alex pressed the launch button, and a metal hand out. The grappling hook latched itself to the rooftop above him, Alex pressed the retract switch and he shot towards the rooftop. Alex's feet caught on the ledge and he pulled himself up. Alex stood up, marching to the other side of the roof. Alex stood on the ledge, the winds cutting through his leather jacket, observing the group of criminals who held Lucia Rose.

Alex aimed his grappling hook at Wayne Tower and fired it across the parking lot. A few seconds later the Grappling hook caught on the building, Alex tested it's hold, hard as steel. Alex took a deep breath before jumping from the building, swinging off the building right into the hostage situation.

Alex's boot came crashing into one of the armed terrorist, throwing him into the wall. Alex activated the smoke bomb as the terrorists reacted to his presence. Alex heard the sound of a gun being cocked and he ducked, rolling forward. Alex's fist shot forward, where another terrorist was a few seconds ago. The feeling of hitting something solid, and the strangled curse told Alex that he had been right on target. Alex leapt forward, grabbing the automatic weapon that was now visible to him. Alex ripped it from one of the terrorists hands and, using the butt of the weapon, smacked it's owner in the face, his target was out cold.

Alex moved to another shape in the fog, he saw the silhouette of a pistol in the shape's hand. Alex reached out grabbing the arm that held the handgun, and twisted. The terrorist let out a yelp of pain, the masked Alex pushed forward twisting the arm behind the extremist's back, then pushing him into the near wall.

Alex turned towards the approximate location of the last two extremists, only to get a hard-knuckled punch to the face. Alex fell back a few paces, stunned from the punch, the right side of his face ached. The sound of a shotgun pump cleared Alex's disorientated mind. Sure enough when he looked up, a shotgun was aimed straight toward's Alex's face. Alex didn't have time to think, his hand grabbed the barrel of the shotgun and pulled up, while his booted foot lashed out hitting the wielder of the shotgun in the knee. A satisfying crack was heard as Alex ripped to shotgun out of the wielder's hands, smacking the butt of the weapon into the man's chest. The man screamed and fell to the ground, wheezing, he was out of the fight.

Alex turned towards the last Terrorists, she had a gun pointed at Lucia's head.

"Drop the gun." Alex growled, making his voice deeper and more garbled then his own, or even Batman's. The woman wielding a gun smirked, she had control of the situation.

"First," The woman said, her voice smug. "I want the data disk Mr. Wayne had on a new weapon, some kind of advanced fusion reactor. Then I want Mr. Wayne to turn himself over to me and my employers, just so we get the up and up." Alex narrowed his eyes behind his mask, it was almost as if she knew it was him under the mask. Alex spared a glance at Lucia, her light brown hair was in a mess, but her blue eyes shown with a ferocity that was barely contained. Lucia had a pained expression on her face, but she was focused and alert of the situation.

"Alright, you'll get both, but first," Alex said, his words wandering off as he gave a silent signal to Lucia. Lucia threw her head back, hitting the terrorist in the face. Alex leaped forward and twisted the gun from the woman's grip, then kicked her legs out from under her. The woman hit the ground and was out cold, her nose was broken and bleeding.

Alex turned towards Lucia to say something, but at that moment the police sirens rang out. 'Now they show up.' Alex thought dryly, before pointing his grappling hook up and firing, pulling himself up to the top of Wayne Tower.

Alex waited for fifteen minutes as the police took the five armed terrorists into custody and sealed off Wayne Tower before he began to grapple his way to his car parked in an alley way. As Alex entered his car and changed into his business attire he let out a smirk from his thoughts, _'Hell of a way to get out of work.'_

After changing, Alex switched his expression to a concerned one, and drove to the police station where Lucia was no doubt moved to. Alex swerved through traffic, gradually settling into the concerned company owner that he must play for this part.

Alex pulled into the Police station, parking clumsily and bolting out of his car in a hurry. The seemingly hysterical billionaire pushed through the doors into the police station, a desk Sargent looked up startled.

"Can I he-" The desk Sargent began, but Alex Interrupted with a glare.

"Where's Lucia Rose?" Alex asked, the desk Sargent went through several files quickly. Alex slammed his fist on the counter table. "Where!?" Alexander Wayne roared, the cowed desk officer paled and began to stammer out an answer.

"Wayne!" A stern female voice called out from Alex's left. Alexander turned to see a very angry Barbara Gordon standing before him, her hands on her hips. "Would you kindly calm down and stop threatening the staff?" Gordon said through clenched teeth before giving a 'come hither' motion. Alex squared his jaw and followed, Gordon turned into her office, where Wayne followed, closing the door behind him.

As far as offices went, Gordon's was decently sparse. Decorations mostly went to the late Jim Gordon, Barbara's father who died a few years back. On Gordon's desk was a single framed picture, it was of her children and her husband, Richard Grayson, the original Robin.

Alexander was brought out of his examinations when Barbara turned towards him, a smirk on her face.

"You play that part way too well." Gordon said, Alex shrugged taking a seat opposite of the Commissioner.

"Well, the situation called for it. What do we know?" Alex asked, Gordon sighed and ran a hand through her greying red hair.

"Four mercs from different countries, ingested Cyanid capsules hidden in false teeth." Gordon said dejectedly, she hadn't mentioned the female merc.

"And the female?" Alex asked, Gordon looked up and pursed her lips.

"She's out cold under guard at Gotham General." Gordon shrugged before sharing a knowing glance with Alexander. "Might be a good idea to make a night visit." Gordon said winking, Alex suppressed a smirk.

"And tonight was going to be my off day, had a cake to eat and everything." Alex trailed off, trying to hold back the laughter building up.

"Well, you should probably get some sleep then, you may be-" Gordon stopped and looked around Alex to the door to her office. "-Batman, but you need your rest too. We'll keep the woman in there for a while." Gordon finished.

"Thanks Gordon," Alexander said standing up and shaking her hand, before smirking. "Mind telling me where Lucia is while yelling at me?" Gordon smirked and nodded, pushing Alex towards the door.

"And the next time you threaten my staff I'll chop it off!" Gordon yelled as she threw Alex out of her office. "Your friend Ms. Rose is down the hall, now get out of my face." Gordon said before slamming the door with a loud slam. Alex played the still angry billionaire as he marched down the hall to the door indicated.

Alex opened the door to see the ever lovely Lucia Rose sitting down on a plush couch. As Alex entered, Lucia looked up and smiled, standing up and rushing into his arms. For several seconds the two stood in a silent embrace, Lucia breathing in deeply and exhaling slowly. Lucia broke the embrace and smiled up at Alex, her light blue eyes peering into his dark green ones.

"Nice entrance." Lucia said, cracking a smile, Alex chuckled.

"Flashy wasn't it?" Alex asked, Lucia shrugged.

"The fight was over in a minute, no one could even get a photo in." Lucia pouted jokingly, Alex raised an eyebrow.

"Oh, so you wanted to be seen as the damsel in distress being rescued?" Alex asked mockingly, Lucia punched him on his shoulder.

"Only by you Wayne, only by you." Lucia practically purred, Alex felt a tightening in his chest, one felt whenever in the presence of Ms. Rose.

"How'd they capture you?" Alex asked, trying to cover his heated face.

"They got me outside of the airport, bastards had a rag of chloroform." Lucia said, wiping her mouth as if to remove the taste of the substance used.

"Why did they take you all the way back to Wayne tower?" Alex asked, that bit was a still confusing to him. "Couldn't they have just called for a ransom and have someone deliver it?" Alex finished, it was an odd way to get a ransom. Lucia shrugged in response.

"You heard what the woman said, she wanted the plans for that new fusion reactor." Lucia said, she obviously wasn't quite sure why they had used strange tactics. "As for the hostage situation, I suppose they didn't want any fake data." Alex wasn't entirely convinced.

"Snipers could have gotten them easily." Alex said, turning around and began slowly pacing. "It sounds too flawed and too arrogant, no one would be that stupid when it came to ransom demands, unless they were inexperienced, and these guys were not inexperienced." Alex said facing the corner of the room, his eyes narrowed in thought.

"Well right now it doesn't matter." Lucia said, placing her hand on Alexander's cheek and pulling his gaze to hers. "We're alive and your alter-ego is still secret." Lucia said, her hard gaze holding firm in Alex's dark one. The two stared into one another's eyes for several moments before Alex let out a small chuckle.

"This is why the public assumes we're together." Alex said, earning a smirk from Lucia, who leaned forward and whispered into Alex's ear.

"Who says we're not?" Lucia asked, before pulling back and meeting Alex's lips with hers. Alex let out a sigh through his nose, letting a relaxed feeling spread through his ever-tense muscles. Alex and Lucia's lips remained locked together for several moments before Alex broke the tender embrace.

"Need a ride home?" Alex asked somewhat hopefully, Lucia smirked mischievously.

"I can take care of myself Mr. Wayne." Lucia said, turning from Alex and sauntering over to the sofa at the other side of the room. On the sofa lay her handbag, which she picked up and made her way past Alex towards the door, winking playfully at him as she opened the door and left. Alex let off a low whistle for himself before following and walking to his car out in the parking lot.

Knowing Wayne tower would be closed due to a 'Terrorist Insurgent' Alex drove to Wildcat's Gym.

The gym had shut down after Alex left Gotham, but Ted still had an apartment in the old building. Alex walked forward and knocked on the door, he waited for a few seconds then knocked again, nothing. Alex was considering just breaking in through the window, when a raspy voice called from behind him.

"What do you want?" said the voice of Ted Grant, Alex turned around to see the former boxing champ scowling at him.

"Can't an old student come and get some boxing advice?" Alex asked, Ted smirked.

"Why would you need it? Word on the street is that you've got a better technique." Ted said, brushing past Alex and slipping a key into the door lock.

"Is it too much to ask for a bit of advice?" Alex asked, this time a little more urgency in his voice, Ted sighed and turned around.

"Listen, you were one of my finest students, probably the best since Black Canary, but you don't need my help anymore." Ted said, almost wistfully, when Alex tried to cut it, Ted stopped him with a look. "I'm not Wildcat anymore kid, I'm a run down old man who used to try and live in the glory days around his fifties. You are the son of Bruce Wayne, you had it figured out the day you were born."

"What changed?" Alex asked, Ted turned toward him with an icy expression.

"I got old, weak, and poor that's what. Go and do what needs to be done kid, I'm out of the game." Ted said spitefully before opening the door and slamming it shut behind him, Alex looked at locked door for several minutes before setting his jaw and marching to his Car.

Alex turned on the engine and began to drive, going nowhere in particular. Alex drove around Gotham, through the Narrows, past Wayne tower again, just everywhere. Alex began to drive towards Wayne manor, everything was not fitting right now. The hostage situation was sloppy and not thought through, almost as if it was a setup to lure someone out. Batman? Maybe, but he was never seen in daytime. Did someone guess at Alexander's alter-ego and use the situation to get him to come out? Still not likely, with Alex's A.I., Iris, having ears on all electronic devices, nobody had a lead on him.

Then a thought occurred to Alex, maybe the hostage situation wasn't meant to draw him out, but someone else. Although who they would be trying to draw out was anyone's guess, if anything maybe an old retired hero? It wasn't likely to be Wildcat, or another retired hero residing in Gotham, those with enough sense had already packed up and left.

Alex pondered this as he drove up to Wayne Manor, it was barely past three pm, but seeing how nothing was to be done in the city, the young Wayne would do something about his company, or his night job.

Alexander pulled into the manor's entry way, and parked his car in the manor's parking space behind the mansion.

After securing all items in his car, Alex opened his door and locked it as it shut. Alexander then walked towards the main entrance of the manor, so as to not surprise Rachel when he walked in. As it was, Rachel was just going to fetch Alfred water when Alex walked in. Now instead of asking why he was here early, Rachel walked up to Alex and slapped him on the left side of the face before pulling him into a bone-crushing hug.

"You jerk! I thought you were dead!" Rachel cried into Alex's shoulder, as he rubbed her back reassuringly. "No phone call, no news, just silence." Rachel rambled on.

"I'm sorry, I didn't get a chance to call." Alex said, breaking the embrace to look Rachel in the eye. "Some guy got the thugs and everyone got out without a scratch, I just had to see to some business in town. I'm sorry for the scare." Alex said guiltily, Rachel stared at him with hard brown eyes.

"I forgive you, just don't do that again." Rachel said sternly, her gaze unbreakable.

"I promise." Alex said, although he knew it may be a promise he couldn't keep, he was the Batman after all.

"Good." Rachel said, before pulling Alex into another bone-crushing hug, which Alex returned.

"How's Alfred?" Alex asked, Rachel pulled away and looked down at the floor, before meeting Alex's gaze. It wasn't exactly reassuring.

"He's not doing well Alex, I'm no doctor, but even I know he doesn't have long." Rachel said with a heavy heart, Alex nodded and bowed his head.

"Would you stay here to look after him?" Alex asked, he didn't like asking Rachel to do this, but she was the only person he could depend on to do it. Rachel thought for several seconds before looking up and smiling half-heartily.

"Sure, let me go back to my apartment to collect some of my things." Rachel said, Alex nodded with a small smile.

"Thanks, how long do you need?" Alex asked.

"I'll be back tomorrow morning at seven, I have some things to take care of." Rachel said, although there was something more to her statement, but Alex decided not to pry.

"Alright I can handle things until then." Alex said, pulling Rachel into a hug. "Thank you."

"Of course." Rachel said, before walking past Alex and grabbing her purse that sat on a counter next to the door. "Goodbye." Rachel said before walking out the door.

"Goodbye." Alex said, but Rachel was already out the door.

Alex sighed and marched into Alfred's room, the old englishman was resting peacefully. Alex smiled and shut the door quietly.

Alex decided to check in on Iris and what she was up to. Walking up to the grandfather clock mantelpiece, and going through security details, Alex descended into the Batcave.

"Iris, you awake?" Alex asked, his voice echoing in the large hollow cave.

"I am now sir." Came the metallic reply.

"Any signs of crime activities tonight?" Alex asked, there was a pause before Iris responded.

"It is 3:47 sir." Iris said, Alex snorted.

"Yeah I know, I just want to know where to strike tonight." Alex said, seating himself in front of a large computer.

"Sir, I will run scans, but for the time being the police will be all over it. I would recommend some rest." Iris's synthetic tone said in what Alex could only guess was a stern tone. Alex was ready to counter, but knew it would be a lost argument. He may be Batman, but with his unique condition he needed more sleep and rest than most people, he could go without but it wasn't recommended. Sighing in defeat Alex stood up from his chair and began to head back through the entrance back to the manor.

"You win Iris, just make sure you wake me in six hours." Alex said, flicking off the lights in the cave.

"Acknowledged sir," Iris paused. "I believe the phrase is 'do not let the bed bugs bite'?" Iris asked, Alex laughed heartily, Iris was starting to try new human expressions and emotions, part of her program was to evolve.

"You guess correctly Iris, notify me of any situation in town." Alex said, stepping through the Grandfather clock and into the mansion.

Alex stepped through the hallway and into his room, setting the alarm for Nine o,clock pm. After changing into some night clothing, Alex fell asleep.

The wind was howling, it's power threw itself at a woman running down a paved road, a large building's lights shown in the near distance. The rain was pouring in sheets, soaking the woman, and freezing her to her core. The woman's bandanna was ripped from her head by the roaring wind, unleashing a mane of black hair. The woman's crystal blue eyes looked towards the Mansion that seemed to grow ever closer as she pushed herself forward, step by step. After an interval of time that felt like an eternity to her, a large wooden door appeared before her. The woman reached out with her hand and knocked loudly on the door.

Alex awoke to the sound of knocking which seemed to echo throughout the large mansion. Alex quietly and stealthily climbed from his bed and began to make his way towards the front door where the knocking came from.

Alex had checked the time when he was awoken by the knocking, it was eight-thirty-five. Much too late for someone of the paparazzi to be knocking at his door.

Alex stepped into the main hallway, the door in front of him, the knocking was slowing down and dimming. Alex quickly, but quietly marched up to the door and opened it.

Behind the door was a woman, her hair was black and soaked wet from the rain, her face was flushed and shone wet from the rain as well. Alex noted all these details, but something was off about the woman, she almost looked familiar. That's when the woman raised her gaze from the ground, crystal blue eyes starred in exhaustion at Alex. Alex HAD seen her before, a long time ago, the hair, the high cheekbones, and the blue eyes, it could only be...

"Mom?" Alex asked, the blue exhausted eyes lit up with surprise when they studied his face.

"Alex, you've gotten so big.." The woman said, before her eyes rolled into the back of her head and she fell forward. Alex's arms leapt out and caught her before she hit the floor, and he examined her features again.

There was no doubt, this was Diana Prince, Alexander's mother. The original Wonder Woman.

**Ok, sorry for the slight delay, got caught up in activities. And sorry for no Batman in this chapter, believe me it's killing me not having him in as much, and sorry for the Cliffhanger, I just got a lot of apologizes this update. Now within the next few chapters I'm going to bring in a flash back scene with Bruce and Diana and why they didn't return, as well as possibly bring in a Heroine for Gotham, right now I'm divided between a new Huntress or a Batman Beyondesque Batwoman, if you all have any ideas then send them, It's nice to hear a second opinion. And again PLEASE Review, it's keeping me on top of this story so you all aren't disappointed by wait, I know I've had that feeling. So before I ramble on, Review, PM me if you have any questions or advice of some sort. See you all next week!**


	4. Friends in the Night

Chapter III- Night Patrol

As the moon set a blue glow on Gotham, a dark shape stood on a skyscraper, scanning the buildings and streets systematically. Batman, the bane of crime, was on the prowl. The man under the guise of a bat put two fingers to one of the bat-ears of his cowl, in which a communicator was set in.

"Iris." Batman said, his voice deeper and sharper than the man who used his image to combat crime. "Has she stirred?" He asked, there was a slight pause before a response came through.

"No sir," Iris's electronic voice said. "She has not stirred, my scans indicate she is in a deep sleep." Batman nodded, although no one could see it.

"Alright, maintain radio silence for the rest of the night." The Knight rumbled, before killing his radio and jumping from the skyscraper.

Batman mentally counted to ten then his cape hardened into wings and the silver bat on his chest glowed as he used the amulet to access his godly powers. The dark knight flew silently through the near-empty streets of Gotham, his path was clear, he was heading to Gotham's General Hospital to interrogate the Female terrorist that he had encountered as Alexander.

While en route to the hospital, Batman scanned the streets for any criminal activity. Surprisingly there was very little, then again the dark knight had already made several appearances in this part of the city.

Within five minutes, Batman had Gotham General in his sights. The dark knight glided to the top of the hospital quietly and quickly, his form practically invisible against the black sky.

Batman landed on the rooftop of the hospital, the batwings of his suit softening and falling back into his cape. The man resembling a knight, reached into his silver utility belt pulling a claw out, Batman hooked the claw on the side of the building, pulling on the rope that protruded from it. The man garbed in dark pulled on the rope, testing it's strength. Satisfied, Batman propelled down the side of the building, scanning for the right floor and room as dictated by a text Gordon had sent him earlier. Arriving at the second floor, Batman arrived at the room that Gordon had indicated as the one the female Terrorist was being held.

Only there was no one there, the room was barren, but looked like it had recently been occupied. Batman switched the lenses over his eyes to thermal vision, the bed was still warm compared to the cold walls colored blue. The rest of the room was the same dark blue as the walls, except a trail of footprints leading to the door. Batman switched his thermal vision off and stroked his chin thoughtfully, going through the front entrance was too obvious, a window seemed unlikely as she would have gone out hers to get down. However, the roof was easily accessible. That's when Batman's grappling hook line was cut.

Batman fell from the side of the building, the grappling hook line had been cut and he had fallen. Batman smirked as his cape hardened into wings and the silver bat glowed. Batman made a hard pull up as he neared the ground, flying upwards towards the top of the Hospital.

Increasing the zoom on his lenses, Batman scanned the rooftop for the person who had disconnected his line, a shadow moved and figure ran across the rooftop.

"Gotcha." Batman said to himself smirking.

The figure ran across the Hospital's rooftop before jumping to another building opposite of the hospital. The figure rolled then kept running, Batman flew after the shadow, his gaze never letting the figure out of sight. The figure was incredibly fit and agile, moving from building to building without breaking pace, all at a dead sprint. The dark knight followed, his flight was silent.

The figure stopped on a high rooftop, hunched over, presumably catching his/her breath. As Batman quietly flew towards the figure's location, he realized the figure was female, and was garbed in the black of the terrorists who had used Lucia as a hostage. It was his target who led the group of mercenaries early in the day.

As Batman closed in, the female terrorist looking ready to start running again. The dark knight stopped his flight and landed on the edge of the building, the female merc was oblivious to his presence. Batman reached down into his belt, pulling out a long rope with metal orbs on each end. Batman threw it at the unsuspecting Female runner, the metal weights wrapped around either side of her, the ropes closing tighter and tighter. Batman approached from the shadows, and picked up the bound woman by her shoulders, then pushed her against the edge of the building. The street below would give anyone vertigo.

"Who are you working for?" Batman growled, his voice low, dark, yet clear and completely understandable, the woman looked down at the street below then back at the man dressed in armor that made him appear to be a Knight in a Bat's skin.

"I'm not intimidated by you." The woman said, a smug expression on her face. "To get information out of me you would have to make a valid point, and if you're anything like the original Batman you won't throw me from this building." The woman continued, the only expressions shown on her face through the ski mask were her mouth and eyes.

To her surprise Batman smiled, and dropped her.

The woman gave a yelp of surprise as she was suddenly dropped from the building, she struggled vainly to try and squirm free of the ropes that bound her. No such luck. When she was fifteen meters from hitting the pavement she closed her eyes.

Only she never hit the ground, Batman had swooped down and grabbed her before she hit the ground. The dark knight then flew back to the top of the building and dropped the woman on the ground.

"Next time you don't answer my question, I don't save you." Batman said, turning around, his white-lensed eyes staring into her brown ones.

"But you need me to give me the information, I can't do that if I'm dead." the woman said smugly yet again, only this time a hint of an accent peeked through.

"Actually, I already took anything of value when you were out in the hospital." Batman said, his mask and face seemed to form a permanent scowl. "And there was nothing. Nothing except a vial containing an unknown liquid."

"Oh? Then what is it?" The woman asked, her smug smile shrinking into a sly smirk.

"A substance unknown to science and mankind. Except for one person who still lives." Batman paused, staring at the woman before reaching forward and swiftly tearing the mask from her face. The woman behind the mask was a beautiful woman, with light brown hair, dark eyes, and an ageless face.

"Nice to meet you, Talia Al Ghul." Batman said stepping away, Talia smiled and applauded slowly.

"You're as good as your father, Alexander." Talia said, Batman didn't look phased. "You have his skill and detective prowess, as well as his and your mother's spirits."

"What do you want? I doubt you came all the way to Gotham to compare me to my parents." Alexander said, pulling the cowl off his face, revealing dark green eyes peering into Talia's soul.

"I need your help." Talia said, but stopped to reconsider her words. "Well, I believe the phrase is 'help me to help you'." Alexander snorted, turning around and slowly walking, staring up into the sky.

"You know, my father's files on you indicate you were trustworthy." Alex said spitefully, turning around and glaring at her. "But after all this time, you're going to try and finish what your father started and burn Gotham to the ground, to start a new." Batman said, as the cowl went over Wayne's face. He was surprised however, when Talia laughed.

"It's true, my father had plans to burn Gotham to ashes, then build again from the ground up." Talia said, her slight accent giving off a relaxing feeling. "However, when I helped Batman, your father, defeat my own parent it shattered all hope of his plan succeeding." Talia said, looking towards the darkened horizon, she missed her father, despite the evils he had done.

"Then what do you want from me?" Batman growled, Talia wore an expression of triumph.

"Ever since my father was killed in his last battle with Bruce, the League of Shadows has been in chaos." Talia stated, her shoulders warily slumped. "Now it's been split into two different factions; one calls itself the League of Shadows, the other, the one I am leading, is the League of Hope." Talia stopped, looking at Batman as he peered out over Gotham.

"Go on." Batman said after a few minutes.

"Recently, the old fortress over the Lazarus pit was taken by the Shadow. I know the new leader of the League is one none have encountered before, perhaps save your mother." Talia said, the news shocked Batman, but he refused to show it, the fortress was nearly impossible to penetrate through force of arms alone, and even infiltration was tricky.

"How would my mother know the leader of the League? She's been gone for over a decade." Batman said, Talia sighed.

"You'd best ask your mother, but I will tell you the man is one of the strongest beings I have ever faced." Talia said, before stepping to the edge of the building. "Good luck Batman, I will keep your city safe." Talia said, before falling from the building, Batman bolted to the edge of the building to see Talia riding away on a helicopter.

Batman stared at the city tops, his mind mulling over the thought of Talia as an ally.

"You shouldn't trust her." A voice said from behind Batman, he turned around to see a female figure clad in a purple-black costume from head to toe. The only part of the woman's skin that showed was her lips, eyes, and black hair.

"Who are you?" Batman asked, noticing a handheld crossbow on the woman's hip, a quiver on the other side. The masked woman raised her hands in apparent surrender, walking forward slowly. Against his better judgement, Batman decided to lower his Bat-knife and hear her out.

"I am the Huntress." The woman said her voice rich and flowing. Batman just stared at the masked woman for several moments before nodding and turning towards the edge of the building.

"What do you want?" Batman growled, Huntress's painted lips pulled into a smirk.

"To help you." Huntress said shrugging.

"You're not Helena Bertinelli, and I'm not the original Batman, so excuse me if I don't immediately trust your word." Batman growled, the Huntress chuckled lightly.

"Well, tall, dark, and brooding calm down there, I was merely giving a bit of advice." Huntress said playfully, Batman had to suppress the urge to smirk.

"Thanks, but I can handle myself." Batman said as he began to march towards the edge of the building again, before turning around and looking at Huntress again, her lips pulled into an amused smile. "And I work alone." Batman deadpanned before turning around, not fast enough as the Huntress spoke.

"But what happens when the Dark Knight leaves the city?" Huntress asked, the lips now a tight line. "The city will conspire against you, all I'm offering is to give you a hand in case things get out of hand. Otherwise I'll leave you alone." Huntress stated, Batman turned, but stopped when he heard the mechanical 'Twang' of a bowstring letting an arrow loose. Fast as a lightning bolt, Batman's hand shot out and caught the arrow, a paper pierced it, a phone number.

"Call me." Huntress said, winking flirtatiously before firing another bolt with rope attached and swung to another building.

"Women." Batman said, preparing to take flight again, but the communicator went off next to his ear.

"Sir, she's awake." Iris's synthetic voice broke through, Batman stopped suddenly.

"I'll be there soon." Batman said, as he took flight. "Mom and I are going to have quite a talk." he muttered to himself.


	5. Explanations

Chapter IV- Explanations

-Flashback Start-

Deep under ground, a hollow cave shrouded in darkness silently breathed air through entrances leading to the surface. A snap-hiss and a flash of light broke the silence and darkness of the cave. A man held the flare in the air, scanning the caves surrounding for any hidden threats. The man was adorned in a grey, lightly armored suit, a black bat stood out on the chest, a cape and cowl rested on the man's shoulders and head.

"Bruce?" A cultured feminine voice asked from the darkness.

"It's clear." The man cloaked in dark replied, setting a circular orb with a tripod onto the stone floor. Hitting a switch, the orb raised itself and lit the room in light spreading all over.

Through a man-sized hole in the wall, a tall woman stepped through. The woman was six-foot tall, muscled, but not so much she looked like a man, a slim muscular physique. The woman's midnight-black hair cascaded past her shoulders to the upper part of her back. The woman's hair was held back with a Golden tiara, a red star in the center, setting off the clear Blue eyes of the woman. The woman's attire was of black leather-like pants that were lightly armored, a chest piece wrapped in silver that went around the woman's torso. Silver armbands covered everything from her wrist to her elbows.

"A little close to home?" The woman asked jokingly, the man seemed to be resisting the urge to crack a smile.

"A little, but we're not here for sightseeing." the man said rather sternly, the Woman's smile didn't falter.

"What? Looking for a new cave Batman?" The woman asked, Batman turned towards her.

"Looking for a new billionaire Wonder Woman?" Batman asked, his lips formed a smirk.

"Of course not, I have you." Wonder Woman said, finding Batman's gloved hand and placing it into her own. The two started to lean forward, their lips coming ever closer. Their eyes slid shut and...

"Excuse me. Batman and Wonder Woman have you reached your location?" The cultured voice of Doctor Fate asked, Batman and Wonder Woman stopped and broke apart awkwardly.

"We have ,Fate, stand by." Batman said into his communicator, turning back towards Wonder Woman.

"Diana, let's remove the key and leave, there will be time after the mission." Batman said, Wonder Woman nodded a bit sadly.

"Our last time wearing these costumes." Wonder Woman said, running her hand over the bat symbol on her Husband's chest.

"With your sister and Richard ready to take on the mantles, we can finally enjoy our time in life, with Alexander, and each other." Batman said soothingly, running a gloved finger down the side of Diana's cheek.

"Nothing would make me happier." Wonder Woman smiled, Batman smiled back, placing a chaste kiss on her lips.

"Me either." Batman said, pulling away slowly. "Let's go find this key." Batman said, striding into the cave, Wonder Woman following. The cave was dark, even with the light Batman had set up. Batman switched to night vision, Wonder Woman fired another flare and lit a torch she had brought with her.

Soon the cave narrowed somewhat, to a ten feet by ten feet passage that led to an altar where a large circular object jutted out. The object was a polished metal that looked like it hadn't aged at all, and it looked to be made from a pre-classical history period.

"Someone's been here." Diana said, crouching down next to set of foot prints that led to the altar. "And recently." She finished. Batman nodded and switched the vision of the glass eye slots of his mask to thermal.

"Whoever was here didn't leave by walking out." Batman said, pointing towards a patch of earth that looked to be scorched. Wonder Woman's eyes burned with fury.

"Ares!" Wonder Woman growled, looking around, making sure he wasn't lurking in the shadows. Batman studied the key on the far side of the tunnel, a metallic door that held inscriptions in Ancient Greek beyond it.

"Correct me from wrong," Batman said, walking towards the door slowly. "but that key opens the door to Hades's realm?" Batman asked, Wonder Woman nodded, then her eyes widened in a horrible realization.

"You don't think-?" Wonder Woman trailed off as Batman met her gaze, even behind a mask his expression looked especially grim.

"That he's going to use it to unleash an army of the dead on the world, causing the greatest and most hopeless war in our time?" Batman asked rhetorically, his gaze hardened on the key. "Why hasn't he already done it before?" Batman asked, Wonder Woman pursed her lips before marching towards the door and pointing out the text.

"There is a prophesy written on this door." Wonder Woman said, Batman nodded for her to continue. "I'll spare you the whole poem, but it basically says: When mankind has reached it's peak, a daughter of Hades shall face her final test to achieve true peace." Wonder Woman said, Batman frowned.

"So this door can only be opened by a daughter of Hades?" Batman asked, Wonder Woman was about to respond, but a harsh and powerful voice cut her off.

"Correct." Batman and Wonder Woman turned to see a large man step from the shadows, his silver hair giving a intimidating glow. The man was seven feet tall, clad in ancient Greek armor, and had the cruelest blue eyes Batman had ever seen.

"Ares." Wonder Woman growled, her hands clenching into fists. Batman moved an arm in front of her.

"Don't strike in anger." Batman whispered, before turning back towards Ares. "What do you want?" the war god laughed, his voice seemed to shake the cavern.

"You just had it. I'm going to take control of the world with the army of the undead." Ares said in a bored tone, apparently finding a minor detail in his armor and adjusted it slightly. Batman frowned and stepped forward.

"You're the God of War, why now? Why didn't you strike at another time?" Batman asked, to the dark knight's surprise Ares laughed a deep rumbling laugh.

"One, because I didn't have the proper knowledge of this place," Ares said, indicating the door behind Wonder Woman. "Two, the world has been at peace for far too long, now even Kasmia has reconciled their differences." Ares continued, his eyes turning into a flaming red.

"And the third reason?" Wonder Woman asked, after gaining control of her emotions, Ares smirked humorlessly.

"The third reason: A daughter of Hades finally found this place." Ares said, Wonder Woman paled, to which he smiled. "Oh yes Diana, I know of your parentage, despite what the Queen of the Amazons claims." Batman frowned looking back at Wonder Woman who shook with anger and also fear.

"Who are you talking about?" Batman asked, but he feared he already knew the answer. Ares laughed, and smirked, his expression said it all.

"So the great Detective has failed to deduce that his lover is a daughter of Hades." Ares boomed, pointing accusingly at Diana. "Were you afraid to tell him because of his parents Diana? Keeping secrets is not the best thing for a working partnership is it?" Ares gloatingly called, Batman turned toward Wonder Woman, his features unreadable.

"Bruce I can explain-" Diana said, Batman grabbed her by the arm and whispered so quietly only she could hear him.

"You don't have to, he's trying to divide us." Batman said, his voice so quiet even a blind man wouldn't be able to hear him. "We've been through worse, we fight as one." Batman said, his grip on Diana's arm tightened slightly. The white lenses that covered Batman's eyes flickered off, revealing dark green eyes staring into Diana's light blue ones. Diana nodded subtly, the white lenses again covered Bruce's eyes, the Batman now stood before her. Batman nodded and turned around, in the blink of an eye half a dozen Batarangs went flying at Ares.

The War god seemed to be caught off guard in that instant, long enough for Wonder Woman to act. The Amazon's golden lasso wrapped around the war god's right arm, Wonder Woman planted her boots into the stone ground and steadied herself as Ares began to struggle. Batman fired his grappling hook into a pillar next to Ares. Pulling with all his might, the pillar gave away and crumpled right onto the God of War.

Wonder Woman slackened her grip on her Lasso but didn't let go, that was too easy. Batman raised his hand to his communicator in his cowl.

"Batman to Dr. Fate: Ares is here, we need reinforcements on the-" Batman began, then the ruins on Ares exploded. The War God stood tall, his eyes ablaze with rage. A large double bladed axe appeared in the God's hand, and he struck.

Batman leaped out of the way, the axe brushing past the end of his cape. The sound of metal meeting metal echoed throughout cave as Ares's Axe met Wonder Woman's steel bands wrapped around her arms. Wonder Woman pushed the axe away, and jumped over the weapon, her fist aimed for Ares's face. The war god caught Wonder Woman's fist, a smirk of superiority on his face, he threw the Amazon to the other side of the room, her form crumpled against the Altar's key.

"All too easy." Ares said as he marched forward, before a steel fist met the side of his face, electricity sparking from it. Ares crumpled as the force of the punch sent him to his knees.

"What is that?" Ares growled, his kneeling form clutching the side of his face, Batman stood wielding the metal fist.

"A fist made from Celestial Bronze, fused with a shard of Zeus's master bolt, more than enough to bring you to your knees." Batman said, Ares could only glare at him. A glow came from behind him, and a golden Per Ankh phased through the ceiling, a man with a golden mask crossed over it, then it disappeared.

"Sorry I'm late." Doctor Fate said, Batman didn't even give him a glare.

"Just keep him restrained." Batman said, gesturing towards the still-dazed Ares. While Fate made his incantations, Batman marched towards Diana at the altar. Crouching next to her, Batman lifted her head, and checked her neck for a pulse.

"Didn't think I would go down that easily did you Bruce?" Diana asked, raising her head with an impish smile.

"Just had to make sure, come on." Batman said, Wonder Woman nodded slowly coming to her feet, using the key in the Altar for support. Then the key began to glow gold, along with the door.

Ares's maniacal laugh filled the cavern.

"And now, the world will fall." Ares said, as the key began to turn on it's own, Batman and Wonder Woman vainly tried to turn it back.

Doctor Fate was too distracted by the door to notice Ares break through his spell, a giant fist collided with his golden mask.

Ares marched towards the doors as they began to open, a harsh golden light from beyond it peered into the cave. Abandoning the key as immovable, Batman and Wonder Woman went after Ares. Wonder Woman's lasso went around his right arm, Batman's grappling hook went around his left hand. Batman, knowing his strength wouldn't be sufficient, attached the grappling hook to the wall, hitting a switch that sent arcs of electricity through the cable. Batman then ran over to Wonder Woman and began to pull on the Lasso with her, although it had no major effect as Ares kept moving forward. Batman and Wonder Woman continued their efforts to no avail, Ares kept moving closer to the door, it all seemed hopeless.

Batman looked back to see Fate rising shakily to his feet observing the scene.

"Fate!" Batman yelled, the door to Hades opening more and more. "Seal the passage." Fate stopped his movements forward dead.

"That will also effect you and Diana." Fate said, his voice hollow. Batman grimaced and nodded.

"Sacrifices must be made." Batman said, Diana saw the exchange and nodded in understanding.

"Tell our son that we love him." Diana said, her eyes showing sadness, yet fierce determination.

"Make sure he finds the cave." Batman said, turning towards Ares as he edged closer to the doorway.

"It's been an honor." Fate said quietly, Diana smiled.

"Likewise." Batman said, as Fate began the spell.

The white lenses of Batman's Cowl retracted revealing the Green eyes of Bruce Wayne as they peered into Diana's.

"I love you." Bruce said, Diana smiled and placed one last kiss on his lips.

"I love you too Bruce." Diana said, internally sighing at the thought of never seeing Alex again.

"Equsta Belcado." Doctor Fate finished, just as Ares reached the doorway, the whole end of the Cavern turned dark.

Fate sighed in resignation and turned away. It was Batman and Wonder Woman's last assignment for the Justice League, except they wouldn't be able to retire. And now their son was left to the world, to follow the path of his father.

-End Flashback-

Alexander listened as his mother, Diana Prince-Wayne told him the circumstances of her disappearance. Diana was rested on the bed in the guest room, she still looked pale and thin.

"How did you escape the spell?" Alexander asked, his mother offered a half-hearted shrug.

"I don't know, from what I can tell the spell was made to ensure only Humans could be frozen in time. My guess is it couldn't account of a Demi-god or a for that matter a God." Diana said, her voice heavy from fatigue. "All I do know is I woke up about three weeks ago, but my powers were gone, as well as Ares." Alex nodded, he was seated in a high-backed chair next to the bed, his face illuminated by a fire burning in the nearby fire place.

"And dad?" Alex asked, his voice hollow. Diana sighed heavily, her shoulders slumping.

"His body wasn't there, my guess is Ares might have taken him, for what I don't know, but he may not be able to break free as the spell Doctor Fate cast was made to freeze mortal forms, and as strong-willed and strong your father is, he's only human." Diana said, her gaze filled with sorrow. Alexander stood up from his chair and walked over to the fire place, placing another log in and turning toward the wall. Alex sighed in frustration and rested his head against the wall dejectedly.

"Alex are you all right?" Diana asked, genuine concern laced in her voice, Alex turned toward her with a sad smile.

"I haven't seen you or dad since I was eight years old, the ultimate Irony is that your back, but under terrible circumstances." Alex said marching back his mothers side, taking her hand in his as he sat down. "How am I supposed to accept all this? Am I supposed to feel angry, happy, or something in between? I never expected to feel nothing at all, except the thought of finding dad and Ares." Alex said, his voice portraying guilt. Diana smiled a knowing smiled and took her son's face in her hands.

"Alex, I missed a lot of your life. All I can do is acknowledge that you've grown up and that you're your own person." Diana said, a sad smile crossing her face. Alex couldn't help but notice the slight wrinkles on her face, the spell must have reverted her to Human after all that time.

"Do you know where Ares is?" Alex asked, pulling his mother's hands away from his face.

"Not sure," Diana said, her fierce determined tone replacing the loving motherly one of before. "but if the spell drained me of my powers, then it most likely drained a portion of his." Diana said. Alex's face drained of color, making his mother look up with a concerned expression.

"Alex what's-" Diana began, Alex cut her off.

"I need to leave." Alex said, standing up from his mother's side.

"Where?" Diana asked, Alex shot her a dark look.

"To the League of Shadows." Alex stated cooly, a startled realization came across his mother's face.

"You don't think?" Diana asked in horror, Alex shook his head quickly, as if clearing his mind.

"If Ares needed a quick healing from any ordeal, the Lazarus pits would be the only source he could draw upon, and only the League of Shadows know of the pits." Alex said, his voice clearing the facts in crisp precision.

"But why would Ares-" Diana started, only for Alex to cut her off again.

"Who would you go to if you were the God of War? The one group of Assassins that can launch World War three." Alex said, his mother's eyes widened in surprise. "I'm sorry mom, I have to go." Alex said regretfully, striding over to his mothers side, not expecting the proud smile on his mother's face.

"You're as clever and strong-willed as your father, don't apologize, just go. As soon as I have the strength I will return to Themyiscara. If it comes down to it, they will need to be prepared to guard the entrance to Hades." Diana said, Alex smiled at her response.

"Now I know you're my mother." Alex said, kissing his mother on her forehead, before striding out the door and calling Rachel.

The phone rang once, twice, then the recorded message began.

"Rachel, I'm leaving town, I can't explain, just don't worry about Alfred I got someone else to look after him. Just stay safe." Alex said, his voice being recorded on Rachel's answering machine, hopefully she hadn't already packed up to stay at Wayne Manor.

Alex then began to punch in the number that had been given to him earlier that night. Not for the first time Alex was glad his name didn't show up on caller I.D.

"Hello." A throaty female voice said on the other line, she knew who was calling.

"Huntress, we need to have a chat." Alex said, deepening his voice to that of Batman's.

There was a slight pause.

"When and where?"

**Wow. I got that out there in less than a week, a new record! Hope you all enjoyed that, sorry if it felt rushed or lacking of character development, when I finish this story I'm going back and editing THE HELL out of this story, hope you all enjoyed the Flashback part, I know I had some fun writing it, but I apologize if there was any OOC moments, I try as hard as I can, but I like writing Fanfiction without the characters of the Fandom as central characters, I just have a hard time getting their character interactions and emotions right.**

**Please Review and tell me what you thought. **

**Thanks for reading!**


	6. Departure

Chapter V- Departure

Batman stood on top the very same building he had stood upon the night previous, his cape flapped in the wind. The Bat's white lensed eyes scanned to rooftops, searching, but for what, one could only guess. Batman suddenly stiffened when he heard the metallic 'twang' of a bolt being let loose from a crossbow. Batman's hand shot out and grasped a bolt that would have missed him entirely, behind him stood the Huntress, her dark purple-black costume blending casually with the night.

"Hello there Handsome." Huntress said, walking over to Batman, playfully invading his personal space while plucking her arrow from his hand. Batman merely grunted and turned away, his gaze falling down to the city once again.

"You're late." Batman said, his voice low and sharp. Huntress smirked and leaned on the balcony of the building.

"By two minutes, besides I ran into some thugs on my way here." Huntress said, playfully defensive. "What did you want to talk to me about anyways?" Huntress asked, Batman offered a shrug before looking back at her, then back at the city.

"Why do you fight crime?" Batman asked, his voice softer yet still low, Huntress seemed caught off guard by the question.

"What do you mean?" Huntress asked, this was not what she had expected from Batman when he had called her for a 'chat'.

"I mean why did you take up the mantle of the Huntress? What compelled you to take up the mask to fight crime?" Batman asked, his voice still strangely soft and relaxed, almost as if talking to an old friend. Huntress was silent for several moments, her gaze drifting to the street below, where a young boy was with his loving parents.

"I did it because it felt right, like I had a calling inside me, telling me to take a stand." Huntress said, her mouth and voice just letting the words out. "It just didn't feel right for me to sit idly on the sidelines and not do anything." Huntress finished, her voice low with emotion, she looked back to see Batman gazing thoughtfully at her, almost with understanding.

"Why are you asking?" Huntress asked curiously, she was surprised to see Batman with a smirk on his Cowl-covered face.

"So I could make sure you were trustworthy." Batman said simply, Huntress gave him a concerned look.

"Why now?" Huntress asked, Batman gave her a look under his white lenses that seemed to be making a decision.

"I'm leaving the city, and I needed to make sure there's at least one person I can trust." Batman said before turning away on marching to the edge of the building.

"Where are you going?" Huntress demanded, suddenly in front of Batman, hands on her hips.

"Somewhere I'm not likely to return from." Batman said darkly, Huntress paled and put her hand on his chest, a subtle sign to stop moving and listen.

"Oh no you don't!" Huntress protested, her other hand grabbing Batman by the shoulder in an iron grip.

"It's not your decision." Batman said coldly, turned away, only for Huntress to grab him by the chin and pull his gaze toward hers, her expression was now morphed into a flirtatious smirk.

"You're not getting away that easily, Batman." Huntress said in a low tone, it was sweet to Batman's ears.

"Well you'd have to make an offer," Batman said, stepping closer and playing his gloved fingers under Huntress's chin pulling her gaze up. "But you're not in any position to ask favors." Batman finished, his expression a triumphant smirk.

"Wha-? Hey!" Huntress protested as a pair of handcuffs linked her wrists together behind her back. The manacles were locked onto a metal pipe near the doorway into the building. Batman smirked and walked away in a determined stride, Huntress fought in her bonds.

"Wait!" Huntress yelled out in desperation, Batman stopped and turned his gaze was penetrating. "You could die, at least tell me your name." Huntress pleaded, Batman seemed to contemplate in thought before walking over to the female Heroine and again placing his gloved fingers under her chin and pulling her face closer to his.

"Unless I come back, you won't need to concern yourself with it, if I do comeback.." Batman trailed off, before placing his lips on Huntress's, her eyes opening in surprise. The female vigilante felt Batman smirk against her lips, her face grew red.

"I guess I'll have to come back for you to figure it out." Batman said, pulling away from Huntress and again marching to the edge of the building and simply stepping off.

A silence developed Huntress's surroundings as she worked her way out of the restraints. The silence was broken when the low sound of an engine broke through the night, Huntress looked up to see a sleek black jet in the shape of a bat take off into the night, she barely caught a glimpse of the Pilot, Batman.

As Batman flew away, Huntress finally escaped from the handcuffs' hold. The Huntress looked up towards the black speck that was Batman's plane flying away, she reached up and pulled off her mask. The Huntress stood unmasked, her black hair flowing in the wind, her olive tanned skin tone setting off the hair beautifully, especially with the Blue green eyes that stared longingly in the Direction Batman had flew off too.

Unexpectedly, the woman smiled and spoke, "Well, two can play hard to get." Huntress smirked before replacing her mask on her face, before gripping her crossbow and blending into the night.

As Batman flew through the night's air in his personalized jet, the Nightwing, he turned on the autopilot to an area over the Himalayas while he began to scan for a more accurate target. The targeting computer was closing in on the target automatically, and with the Nightwing on auto pilot, Batman could start planning.

Batman hit a switch next to the main control panel, and although nothing seemed to change from his point of view, from the outside, the black jet simply disappeared. The jet had once been the plane of the original Batman who had incorporated technologies from Wonder Woman's Invisible Plane and put a cloak on it. Although Bruce Wayne had only put in initial development into it, Alexander had just recently finished it.

Alexander pulled the Cowl off his face, the helm of it flipping back due to the fabric attached to the neck, almost like a hood. Alex began to mentally check off all he had learned in the past few days, trying to come to terms what he was up against.

First, Alex learned that the League of Shadows was in civil war, and the 'rouge' league was in control of the Lazarus pits, making them a very potent threat. Then Alex learned of his Mother and Fathers' disappearance, and their subsequent revival with a certain God of War. And finally, Ares had control of the League of Shadows and was planning on a global war, possibly using the pits as Ra's al Ghul had done before. Although if the old stories of the War god were true, he would rather conquer the world slowly and surely rather than end it that quickly.

One personal mission for Alex was to find his father, his time-capsuled body was missing when his mother had awakened, as well as Ares. The Greek God of War may very well have Bruce Wayne as a bargaining chip, or to lure any heroes out to rescue him, like what Alex was doing.

After thinking for sometime on how to go about his plan, Alex decided to get some sleep. He may be Batman, but with his Metahuman physiology he needed rest anytime he could get it. Alex typed in some commands in his seat's keypad located on the arm rest and a holographic figure appeared. The glowing hologram was ten inches tall, and was in the form of a Woman in Greek robes.

"Requests sir?" Iris asked, her holographic hands going behind her back as she stood ruler-straight.

"Wake me when we near the Himalayas." Alex said curtly, dimming the cockpit's hatch way so he could rest.

"Acknowledged." Iris said, but Alex was already fast asleep.

-With Huntress-

The Huntress looked from a fire escape next to a window towards the horizon, where a golden glow illuminated Gotham. The Huntress sighed with fatigue and climbed through the window into a dark apartment. The woman began to systematically strip the dark costume from her body while weaving through the apartment that she knew all too well. The dark haired woman stepped into her bathroom, closing the door and moving her hand into the shower, reaching in and turning the nozzle. The woman turned around, letting the water warm up and looked her self in the mirror.

The woman was tall, nearly five foot eleven, not in a thin or disproportionate way, a good, strong, and lean body. The Woman's skin tone was dark olive, setting off her blue/green eyes and black hair perfectly. The only offsetting features of the woman was the collection of scars that covered her abdomen and hands. None were particularly deep, just long white scratches that stood out like a bloody nose.

By this time the shower's water was warm enough to be used, discarding the rest of her clothing, the woman stepped into the shower. She sighed in relief as the water cascaded over she shoulders and hair lovingly, a perfect moment in an imperfect world.

After washing her body thoroughly, the Woman stepped out of the shower and pulled her hair into a bun, wrapping a towel around it. Of course the doorbell to the apartment had to be rung at this moment. Sighing in frustration, the woman quickly dried herself with a towel and threw on some loose clothing before rushing to the door.

The woman first looked through the eyepiece to confirm who her company would be, the woman stepped back and opened the door, in walked two other women, Lucia Rose and Rachel Holloway.

"How'd it go?" Lucia asked, standing next to the window, staring out into the city.

"Batman's gone." The woman said, walking into the small kitchen to make some tea. Lucia wheeled around in surprise.

"He left?" Lucia asked incredulously. "Why? How?" Lucia kept asking, her expression displayed shock.

"He told me to look after Gotham." The woman known as Huntress said, her voice was low and laced with fatigue. "Then he jumped into a Jet and took off."

"You didn't stop him?" Rachel asked, speaking for the first time.

"I couldn't, he had me tied up." Huntress replied, Rachel snickered, Lucia smirked.

"Wow, I always knew you had a flair of kinky stuff, but damn Elena." Rachel said teasingly, the Huntress, now identified as Elena, blushed a deep crisom.

"Oh shut up! He got the drop on me!" Elena cried defensively, Lucia smirk grew.

"Uh-huh." Lucia said, unconvinced.

"Aren't you missing the issue here?" Elena said, changing the focus of conversation. "Batman's gone, what do we do?"

"We rise," Lucia said, placing a folder on the coffee table as Elena passed a cup of tea to her. "We've been planning this for months now, with Batman in Gotham, odds are he's going to disappear quite often, and when that happens the thugs will try to gain control of the city again." Lucia said, pulling out a map of Gotham, highlighted sections marked boarders of various gangs.

"So the Birds of Prey are back?" Rachel asked, Lucia and Elena share a glance.

"Maybe, but we need Black Canary, there can't be a Birds of Prey without her." Elena reasoned, gaining nods of agreement from the other two. "We have Huntress," Elena began, pointing to herself, "Batwoman" Elena continued pointing towards Lucia. "And Oracle." Elena finished pointing at Rachel. "But we need Black Canary if we can pull this off, we need someone with superpowers." Elena finished.

Lucia looked like she was about to respond, but a loud and piercing explosion interrupted her. Elena rushed to look out the window, a large column of smoke stood out from the center of Gotham.

"What do we do?" Rachel asked, her brown eyes flickering from Elena to Lucia, the two shared a glance and nodded. Elena began to don the Huntress costume once more, Lucia pressed a button on her wristwatch and from it a black body armor sprang out and encompassed her. After a moment, Lucia stood encompassed from head to toe in black body armor, almost looking like a second skin, a red bat symbol was emblazoned on her chest. The armor finished on her head in a cowl, white lenses covering her eyes, the only part of her skin showing was her lips.

Rachel steeled herself and pulled a communicator from her pocket and placed it in her ear.

"Where do we start?" Rachel asked, Lucia looked out on the city in thought.

"Wayne Manor." Was her answer, Rachel nodded, but Elena looked confused.

"Why there?" Elena asked, donning the Huntress mask and holstering her crossbow.

"I'll explain later, just get out there and tell us the situation. We'll be in Radio contact." Lucia said, before grabbing Rachel by the arm and flying out the window. Huntress looked on as they flew away, then looking back at the column of smoke.

"I guess we all have our secrets." Huntress said, before leaping through her window, to the streets of Gotham.

-With Batman-

Alexander woke up suddenly, alarms blaring in the cockpit of the Nightwing. Pulling his cowl on, Batman undimmed the capsule windows.

"Iris what's going on?" Batman man demanded, everyone of the controls were not working. "Iris?" Batman asked, silence.

Then Batman saw an island below the Nightwing's descending path, a familiar island. It was Theymiscara, and below there looked to be a great battle.

"This is going to be close." Batman said, as the Nightwing began to descend towards a rocky beach.

"Too close."

**Oh me and Cliffhangers, two in one chapter for shame on myself! Well that Chapter came out quicker than expected, hopefully the creative sparks keep flying, and you see more and more chapters arrive. So yeah, any questions you can place in a review ;) or message me about. I am definitely trying to answer questions, and write this story to everyone's satisfactory image. **

**Again Thanks, review, and enjoy :)**


	7. A Fire Rises

Chapter VI- A Fire Rises

"Too close." Batman muttered as he neared the rocky beach, the Nightwing out of control. Batman pulled the eject throttle, and he was out of Nightwing as it crashed into the beach. The dark knight sent an electrical current through his gloves into his cape, which hardened into wings, allowing him to glide to the beach.

Batman observed his surroundings, black clouds covered the sky, odd as Themyiscara never had clouds cover it. As such, the rich and beautiful island was shrouded I'm darkness, Batman turned his gaze west, several columns of smoke reached the sky.

'This can't be good.' Batman thought, hardening his cape into wings again, lifting off. As the Dark Knight flew over the darkened island, the silver bat on his chest glowed.

Batman flew over a hill and battle was revealed to him.

The main city of Themyiscara was in ruins, and burning. Bodies lay throughout the settlement, ones of Amazons clad in Armor, and others garbed in dark.

Batman peered down, his gaze settling on a red haired Amazon fending off four assailants at once, but she was tiring. One of the cloaked warriors reached out with a large wooden club, striking the Amazon. The red haired warrior fell to her knees, incapacitated, one of the assailants drew a Katana, ready to end the Amazon's life.

Batman dropped from the sky, landing on the warrior with the sword. The Dark Knight hit a pressure point in the man's neck, knocking him out cold. Batman looked up to see the other three warriors rushing him. The closest of the Warriors wielded a double bladed staff, thrusting the point at Batman's chest. The Knight grabbed the spear by the shaft and pulled, the warrior stumbling forward, only to meet the fist of Batman, falling to the ground, unconscious.

The second warrior came in running with a Katana held in an overhand position, he swung at Batman. The Knight caught the blade between the spikes on his silver gauntlets and twisted, breaking the blade in two. Batman's boot lashed out and struck the cloaked warrior at his knee, shattering the kneecap. The Warrior began to scream, before being silenced by the Dark Knight's fist colliding with his jaw.

The third Shadow Warrior slammed his metal club into Batman's back, forcing the Knight to his knees. Another strike from the club sent Batman to his back, allowing him a visual of his enemy and his weapon. The man was large wielding a Japanese Kanabo war club, the weapon weighed forty pounds so it was slow and relied heavily on momentum. The Shadow Warrior raised the club over head for a devastating strike on Batman's skull. He was too slow. Batman rolled to his right, before lashing out with his boot, striking the warrior behind his knee, unbalancing him. Batman then grabbed the man by his arm and pulled him down into the ground, winding around the warrior and winding his arm around the combatants neck. Seconds later, the body beneath Batman went limp.

Batman exhaled and sat on his haunches regaining his breath, until he felt a blade press against his throat.

"Don't move mortal, or I shall bleed you like the swine you are." The Amazon breathed into Batman's covered ear.

"Would you really kill your Sister-in-Arms son, Artemis?" Batman said, raising the tone of his voice into Alexander's more relaxed and natural one. The blade next to Batman's neck stiffened before being pulled away.

"Alexander?" Artemis asked suspiciously, Batman reached up and pulled his Cowl off, revealing the face of Alexander Wayne. Artemis was stunned for a few moments, before grabbing Alexander's forearm and pulling him into a Warriors embrace. After pulling away from the embrace, Artemis slapped Alexander across the face.

"Nice to see you too, Artemis." Alexander said dryly, before donning the cowl again.

"What's with the Cockroach armor?" Artemis asked, looking over the Armor of Batman.

"It's armor made in the likeness of the bat." Batman said, frowning. Artemis rolled her eyes, before hardening her expression and looking towards the burning city.

"Well you're here, and I'm not about to brush aside an ally when we need one most." Artemis said, her gaze staring straight into the flames that burned the city in paradise.

"What happened?" Batman asked, pulling down all the masks of the cloaked warriors, all of different races and build.

"We were attacked." Artemis said, kicking the body of one of the Assassin's. "By Ares." Artemis finished, Batman turned towards her, bewildered.

"Where is he?" Batman asked, his voice laced with rage. Artemis looked up at him in surprise, Alexander had never spoken in such rage.

"Alexander," Artemis said, standing before Batman/Alexander. The Amazon's eyes were fierce. "Don't go after him. He's a god! If you go after him in rage, he will defeat you, and kill you." Artemis warned, Batman stopped, took a deep breath and exhaled, but the anger was there, albeit subdued.

"He's taken everything from me." Alexander breathed through clenched teeth, throwing the cowl back and revealing dark green eyes with a fire in them. Artemis's grip on Alexander's shoulder tightened painfully.

"If you let your rage control you, Ares will become even more powerful, and will defeat you easily." Artemis said sternly, as if talking with a young child who had done wrong. Alexander took a deep breath, then exhaled again, before donning the cowl again.

"Then what's our next step?" Batman asked, as he looked toward Themyiscara, his gaze fixed on the temple at the highest point of the city.

Artemis looked somewhat relieved that Alexander/Batman had calmed down. "We need to take back the settlement, after that, push out these creatures." Artemis said, kicking the body of one of the fallen warriors. Batman looked at her actions with a slight frown evident from his mouth.

"Weren't you the one who taught me to respect my enemies?" Batman asked, Artemis scowled as she began to stride towards the settlement, Batman at her side.

"When an enemy comes to my home and kills my sisters relentlessly, I don't really care about respect." Artemis said, her voice held scorn. Batman stopped dead in his tracks, Artemis noticed and turned toward him, her expression was one of irritation. "What?" She asked rather loudly, she was definitely agitated.

"You once told me that to disrespect your enemy was to underestimate them." Batman said, his voice hard as Iron. Artemis fumed, her eyes set a blaze.

"Ares and his army just came and lay waste to my home and my sisters, they didn't show respect and now the Amazons are about to face extinction. Where is the respect in that?" Artemis growled, her expression as cold as Ice. Batman glared at her.

"If you don't respect your enemy, then they shall beat you. The Amazons of Themyiscara have trained for several millennia, but against old enemies, old tactics, not the likes of the League." Batman said, gesturing towards the dead body of a Shadow Warrior. "They have been trained to analyze their enemies tactics and to use that to their advantage. They use stealth tactics, hit you hard and fast until you break. They know you better than you know yourself." Batman stated cooly, before marching towards the burning city.

"What do we do then?" Artemis asked, desperation in her voice. Batman looked back at her then towards the city.

"We take back the Capitol."

-In Gotham-

Wayne manor stood tall and regal against the dawn's sun, standing out like a pillar of hope for the darkened city before it. The dark wood and brick of the mansion didn't appear to show the age of the building.

Before the great mansion stood two female figures, one covered all in black, the other in street clothes.

"Well here we are, what do we do now?" Rachel asked, Lucia reached back to her cowl and pulled back onto her head, setting the lenses on a scan mode.

"We find the Batcave." Batwoman said cooly, walking up to the door and finding it locked.

"You can't j-" Rachel started, but the door to Wayne Manor was already unlocked.

"We don't have the time." Batwoman stated, marching through the now-open doorway and into the mansion. Rachel followed a few seconds afterward.

Batwoman veered through the Manor in long strides, coming into a large room with a tall grandfather clock. Rachel stood in the doorway as Batwoman cracked the defenses to the entrance to the Batcave. A few minutes later, the door opened and Batman disappeared through the door way, Rachel reluctantly followed.

Through the passageway was a set of stairs leading into the dimly lit Batcave, the only sounds were of a nearby waterfall, drowning out another sounds. Batwoman strode through the cave, marching up to the large computer that took residence in the room. Batwoman sat down and began to typing in commands, but the computer refused access to the masked woman. Batwoman growled and slapped a circular device onto the keyboard, seconds later the lock to the computer was broken. Batwoman smirked in triumph before standing from the chair at the computer and looking at Rachel who stood watching.

"Do your thing." Batwoman said simply, Rachel nodded before rushing over to the chair and taking a seat. Rachel cracked her fingers and began to type in commands, soon a satellite view of Gotham was on the view screen, the great column of smoke obscuring the eastern side of the city.

"Huntress report." Rachel said into her com link, nothing but static met her ears. "Huntress?" Rachel asked anxiously, before turning towards Batwoman. "She's not reporting." Batwoman nodded in understanding.

"I'll go and check it out." Batwoman said, marching into the dark cave towards the waterfall entrance.

Batwoman made it twenty steps before a fist lashed out of the darkness. Batwoman flew to the ground, falling onto her side. From the shadows emerged a tall woman with black hair and blue eyes, Diana Prince.

"Who are you and what the Hell are you doing here?" Diana demanded, Batwoman was about to respond when a voice pierced the Batcave.

"Pathetic mortals." A dry crackling voice said, both women turned towards the computer screen to see a human face that seemed to be made of fire. The face was red charcoal that looked to be in the shape of human male's face, orange flames flickered around it.

Batwoman stood up and rushed over to the Bat computer where Rachel stared in frightened awe, Diana followed, her expression fierce.

"Who are you?" Batwoman demanded, the fire creature seemed to laugh, it's voice resembling that of a crackling fire.

"I am the fire that shall burn this city, and from there an inferno shall consume this continent, and from there the World." the creature stated, it's face moving out of frame and revealing the crumpled form of Huntress, her costume smoking, then the screen went black.

Batwoman and Rachel looked from each other to Diana, all not sure of what to do.

"Do you have a plan?" Diana asked, Batwoman shook her head, Rachel shrugged helplessly.

"Then we Improvise." Diana said, before marching over to a sealed vault and preceding to rip it open. Inside was gold and silver armor with black and red fabrics attached.

"And just who are you?" Batwoman asked suspiciously, Diana looked from her to the armor and smiled.

"Wonder Woman."

**Yeah, not my best chapter by any means. One of those 'filler' things that keep the story going, but are under developed. Hopefully I can go back and fix it when this story is dead and done. **

**Sorry for the long wait, Had a lot of stuff going on this weekend, my play opening, work, school, yada, yada. Thought you should know.**

**Thanks for Reading,**

**Review!**


	8. Battle for Themyiscara

Chapter VII- Battle for Themyiscara

Batman stood on a sand dune, about two hundred meters from the Capitol. A wind had picked up, blowing the Knight's cape to the side, flapping like a flag. Batman stared at the city that marked the last remnant of myth in the world. The dark knight raised his cowl unveiling the dark green eyes of Alexander Wayne.

Alexander stared at the smoking city with sorrow, when he first arrived at Themyiscara the city stood tall, regal, and beautiful. It had looked like the last piece of paradise on the world unspoiled. Now the city was darkened and burning from the fire of battle within.

Turning back, Alexander saw the faces of thirty Amazon warriors, some lived outside the city, some had been forced out by brawl inside the city. Artemis was organizing them, getting ready to move back into the city and take it back from the God of War.

The Capitol of Themyiscara was built on three levels: the main city on the first level, the royal palace above that, and atop the mountain that the city was built around was the grand temple dedicated to Athena and Artemis, patrons of the Amazons. Although it made sense given the proportions of the mountain, it would make it harder to take back the city. The irony of the situation was the fact that it was built that way to keep out invaders, as the Amazons never thought a force could make it to Themyiscara, nor could they take the capitol. One might call it arrogant, but at the moment the city's streets were filled with Amazons and warriors of the League of Shadows in endless combat.

Artemis walked up the sand dune and stood next to Alexander, who dawned the horned cowl of the Dark Knight.

"Are we ready?" Batman asked, his voice low and sharp, Artemis looked back at the band of Amazons and back to the Capitol in flames, before tersely nodding. "Then let the battle begin." Batman stated calmly, before leaping from the sand dune and sprinting towards the city.

Artemis blew into a bronze horn, a rich, powerful sound came out of it. Within moments, Artemis and her band of Amazons followed the Dark Knight, and from the forest and other positions, other bands of Amazons made their war cries known.

Batman sprinted towards the Capitol, any weight or restrictions of his armor forgotten. After fifty meters, Batman's feet left the ground and he flew through the darkened air into the city.

The city was a battleground, any remaining Amazons fighting against the warriors cloaked in shadow. Batman landed in the courtyard, his mere appearance sending fear into all near him. Behind the Dark Knight, the combined war cries of a hundred Amazons came into visual, all wielding weapons and all enraged.

The remaining Amazons fought with renewed energy and ferocity, the majority of the Shadow warriors charged the new threat, but were now outnumbered.

Batman marched forward, undeterred. One of the Shadow warriors charged him out right, Katana raised high for an overhead strike. Batman went down on one knee, his fist going into the warrior's gut, making the man fall to one knee, winded. Batman stood up and kicked the warrior in the side of the head, the shadowed figure crumpled limply to the ground.

Marching through the city at war, Batman was faced with three new assailants. The new three weren't any regular shadow warriors, they all bore the symbol of Ares, a spear splitting the head of a Boar, they were the personal guards of the Master of the League. Better trained, disciplined, and ruthless to the core.

The three were all easily over six feet tall, easily reaching Batman's height, and all armed. The largest one of the warriors was male and extremely muscular, obviously the captain, holding an older blade, a curved greek Kopis, except longer. The warrior to his left was female, wielding a wicked-looking weapon, a metal ball and chain attached to a razor sharp scythe. The last shadow warrior was a slender male, who stood to the right was armed with twin Sai, both held in reverse grip.

Batman glared at the three, who in turn stared back, studying each other as battle raged around them.

With a yell, the slender warrior on the right charged forward, the female slowly stepping forward, swinging the ball and chain ominously. The slender shadow warrior lashed out with his Sai, it's point aimed at Batman's face. The Dark Knight reared back, as a snake poised for the death strike would, the point of the dagger missed his body entirely. Batman kept moving backward, his boot lashed out and kicked the Sai out of the enemy warrior's right hand, as the Dark Knight performed a backflip. The Warrior's Sai went flying into the sky, Batman landed on his feet and lunged out at the assailant. Batman's right hand gripped the Shadow Warrior's left wrist, while the Knight's left fist smashed into the antagonist's jaw, shattering it. Batman let the limp, unconscious body fall to the ground, ready to stand. He never got the chance.

As soon as he had dropped the Warrior's limp form, a heavy and solid metallic object had struck him on the side of his head. Luckily, Batman's cowl had taken the force of the blow, but he was still dazed as he fell to the ground. Even disorientated, Batman knew enough to roll. Good timing as well, as soon as he had moved, a metal sphere imbedded itself in the ground where his head had been a few seconds before.

Batman rolled to his feet quickly to see the second Shadow guard swinging her ball and chain in a circle over her head, gathering momentum. Batman watched as the Shadow guard prepared a strike against him. Suddenly the Warrior let the ball and chain fly at the Dark Knight. Batman ducked as the chain whipped over him, his hand shot out and grabbed the chain in an unbreakable grip. Batman smirked as he saw fear light up in the Shadow Warrior's eyes. Batman pulled the chain, the shadow guard came flying toward him, she didn't have good footing. Batman grabbed the female Warrior's right arm which held the scythe, immobilizing it. Batman's right hand clenched into a fist and went into the woman's gut, knocking the wind from her body, as well as breaking a few ribs. Batman finished the job by head butting the woman hard, dropping her unconscious body. Now only one of the elite remained.

The last of the Shadow Guards had stood in silence, watching as Batman had defeated his comrades, his posture suggested he was unimpressed. The Captain of the Guard, however, showed his respect with a low bow, although his eyes were still fixed on the Dark Knight. Batman only glared in return, the Captain stood up and the two opponents began to circle each other. Then the Shadow Guard attacked.

This new adversary came charging at Batman, his curved blade sweeping for a horizontal strike at the Knight's neck. Batman raised his silver gauntlet, the blade was caught between the claws the protruded from them. Batman smirked and threw his right fist towards the other Warrior's face, it never reached it's intended destination. Batman was surprised to see his fist stopped short by the Guard's left hand blocking it. Batman kicked the guard in the chest, using his adversary's body to launch away from the stalemate.

The Guard stood arrogantly, Batman could almost see the smirk hidden by the mask he wore. His eyes however, showed his rage and devotion to destruction, even Batman could see his hatred. The guard swung his sword a few times experimentally before raising the blade and prepared to charge. The Living Shadow charged, his blade held for an over head swing. As the blade descended, Batman caught the curved blade between his gauntlet spikes on both his arms. Smirking, Batman pulled both his gauntlets in opposite directions, breaking the sword at the curve of the blade. Batman took the time to throw a punch at the shocked Captain, who fell to his knees from the blow. Batman jumped forward and his boot lashed out, aimed for the warriors face. The Captain's hand shot out and caught Batman's boot, smirking with an air of superiority, he stood up and flipped the Dark Knight by his leg. Batman crumpled onto the stone ground, the Shadow Captain strode forward, his large fist smashing into the side of Batman's cowl. The Dark Knight appeared dazed and barley conscious as the Shadow Guard retrieved his fallen comrade's Sai. The Shadow pulled down his black mask, revealing a face that would have been a Handsome if it were not as scarred and burned as it was. The Scarred warrior crouched down and stared into Batman's barley open eyes.

"I will give you the honor of looking into my eyes as you die." The man said, his voice hoarse and deep. To his surprise Batman smirked and his eyes opened fully, a shining object was pulled from his belt and was near his face. Batman pressed down on the capsule and yellow smoke flew out, stinging the eyes of the man who stumbled away wiping at his face.

Batman stood to his full height and lunged forward, his fist smashing into the man's jaw, blood flying from his mouth. Batman followed up with a knee to his adversaries gut, winding him, finishing his onslaught with his elbow going into the warriors back, sending him crashing onto the stone ground, unconscious.

Batman exhaled and picked up the chain of one of the fallen shadow warriors and tied all three of the elites together. As he began to make his way towards the palace, Batman heard the voice of the captain.

"How did you best me?" The scarred warrior asked, his words edged with pain, his jaw practically hanging off. Batman considered for a moment before responding.

"Arrogance and ignorance were your enemies, not me." Batman uttered, before marching towards the Palace, ready to fight the one in charge of this madness. Ares.

Batman stood in the grand temple of Themyiscara, it's emptiness and silence making him uneasy. The Dark Knight scanned the temple, no bodies and no marks, it was not right. Batman looked over to the statue of Athena, at the feet of the statue lay the form of an amazon. No not just any Amazon, Queen Hippolyta.

Alexander pulled back his cowl and ran over to his grandmother, blood surrounded her form. Alexander crouched and held the queen's head in his arm, desperately checking her vitals.

"Alex-" Hippolyta gasped, her eyes looked glazed over.

"Don't talk, I need to inspect your injuries." Alexander said, his hand going for his utility belt, the strong arm of the queen stopped him.

"Too late." Hippolyta stated, her face white as the marble statue behind her. "Stop...Ares." The Queen uttered, before her eyes closed, never to open again.

Alexander felt a fury and sorrow mix into an emotion he had never felt before. His blood boiled with rage, only wanting Ares's blood in vengeance.

"Sentimental is it not?" A cruel cultured voice asked, Batman placed his cowl upon his head and turned to where the voice originated. Standing fifteen paces from Batman and the fallen Queen was the tallest man he had ever seen. The new arrival stood easily at seven feet tall, with silver white hair, but he had an ageless face. He could have been twenty or fifty, but he had the body of a warrior training for an unending lifetime. His eyes, were a chilling blue, with a red glow in them, cruelty and a harsh humor resonated from the irises. The most chilling aspect of the Greek-armored giant, was his arrogant and cruel smile.

"Ares." Batman growled, facing him fully.

"Ah, the apple does not fall far from the tree I see." Ares said, almost like he was disappointed. "A shame, as you will not like the next part of my plan."

"Hit me." Batman said, pacing back and forth, keeping his gaze on Ares the whole time.

"Very well." Ares said, before clearing his throat and throwing his arms out dramatically.

"First, I shall destroy Themyiscara, brick by marble brick, until nothing remains but sand and ash." Ares said, his voice loud and theatrical. "The Amazons will be defeated, but not wiped out, as I know they would make very good slaves,"

"No Amazon would bow to you." Batman interjected, his mouth in a tight line. Ares laughed manically.

"You'd be surprised, an Amazon can be as submissive as any dog. Feed it, give it water, show it who's boss, even an Amazon can be tamed." Ares said, his tone turning into a lustful growl.

"Not likely, they'd castrate you before you could even get a leash on them." Batman countered, his anger rising.

"Not the case, once upon a time, Hippolyta was a good subservient woman. A shame she decided to resist, I could have made her happy." Ares said wistfully, staring at the still-warm corpse of Hippolyta, Batman was breathing heavily in rage. "Luckily, your mother is still alive, she'll-" Ares began, he never finished.

Batman had heard enough, as soon as Ares had spoken of his mother, all he could see was white. He had thrown a Batarang that exploded on impact with the war god, and he ran forward his fist smashing into the God's face. Batman pulled a capsule from his belt, and stabbed it into the God of War's chest, blue arcs of electricity flew from it. The bat on the Knight's chest glowed silver as Batman prepared to throw all his might at the God of War, his fist crashed into the God's chest plate sending him sliding on the ground paces away.

Batman frowned as he marched towards the fallen God's form, it was too easy. Batman stomped his foot on the War God's chest.

"What are you planning?" Batman growled menacingly. Instead of answering, Ares laughed manically.

"Did you think it would be this easy?" Ares asked mockingly, before the flame in his eyes went up. "Say hello to your father." Batman frowned in confusion, until a gloved arm wrapped around his neck and pulled, trying to cut off oxygen. Batman lunged backwards, trying to shake his new opponent. Batman threw his head back, connecting with his enemy's face. The arm around Batman's neck slackened, allowing him to break free and throw his elbow back, hitting his adversary's face again. Batman leaped forward and turned around to study his foe. Batman's new enemy was tall, dressed in grey battle armor, with a black cape and horned cowl. It could only be...

"Dad?" Alexander asked, his voice raising to his natural tone. Ares's laughter echoed throughout the temple.

"Ah, a family reunion! I'll leave you two to catch up." Ares said, before turning into a column of fire and vanishing.

Batman turned to the other armored figure in the temple, the original Batman. Alexander removed his cowl, staring at his new adversary, his own father.

"Father, it's me, Alexander your son." Alexander said in a pleading tone, his arms raised to his sides in a diplomatic guise. The other Batman seemed to have an internal struggle with himself. The other Batman raised his own cowl, the face of Bruce Wayne revealed, he didn't look a day older from when he departed Gotham thirteen years ago.

"Alex?" Bruce said, his voice was strained, as if he was fighting off control, which was undoubtably the case.

"Dad it's me." Alexander said, striding forward a few paces, Bruce's hand shot up, signaling him to stop.

"Don't come any closer!" Bruce said, his body seemed to be fighting itself. "Stop me." Bruce pleaded, before the light in his eyes darkened, Ares controlled him once more.

"Die, Son of Gotham!" The indoctrinated Batman yelled as he rushed forward, Alexander's fist shot out, hitting Batman in the face, sending his father skidding across the floor.

"I didn't want it to go down this way," Alexander said, placing the cowl back on his head. "But you leave me no choice." Batman said, pulling a Batarang from his utility belt.

Both Batmen stared down at each other, as the Themyiscara and Gotham burned in unity. This would be the deciding moment of the whole world. Father Vs Son, a battle for the Cowl.

**I sure hope this makes up for the short installment of last weekend, I really tried to give it my all on this one. Action and Plot, not necessarily an easy mixture. Next Chapter will be focusing on the Birds of Prey and Gotham, so I'm leaving you hanging for an extra week, yeah I'm evil. I also hope to get this story done in the next four-five chapters, so we are fast approaching the end. **

**Thanks for reading, don't forget to leave a review!**


	9. Defense of Gotham

Chapter VIII- Defense of Gotham

Huntress was not pleased.

Elena was not exactly thrilled about investigating a disturbance in Downtown Gotham. Especially not after a full night of patrol before. And then she had to run into some man on fire, and captured as the icing on the cake. Today was just not her day.

Looking around herself, Huntress realized she was in a warehouse of some sort, there was no one around her. It seemed odd that there would be no one to guard her. At that point, Huntress deduced that the fireman was either arrogant enough to believe that she couldn't escape, or that this was a trap of some sort to bring the Birds of Prey, as her transponder was still active. The latter reason seemed more likely.

Huntress tested the bonds around her ankles and wrists, they were definitely a metal. Huntress smirked.

"Too easy." The masked woman said quietly to herself. She felt around her hands to find each other, when they met, Huntress tapped the index finger on her left ring finger and a miniature blowtorch was heard. Huntress's finger torch melted the metal cuffs like a knife through warm butter. After freeing her wrists, Huntress turned towards her ankles, meeting freedom a few seconds later.

Huntress looked towards a table that held her utility belt and crossbow. Standing to her full height, Huntress strode over to the table, attaching the crossbow to her belt and made sure all the pouches were filled. Satisfied, Huntress made her way to the door of the warehouse, only a few meters to her right. Her hand reaching out to touch it before a dry voice sounded out behind her.

"You didn't think it would be that simple did you?" Huntress turned around to see a man dressed in standard street cloths partially emerge from the shadows, his face hidden. The heroine's hand immediately went to her crossbow.

"Who are you?" Huntress demanded, her crossbow aimed at the man's chest. The man raised his hands in surrender and stepped fully from the shadows. Huntress noticed one thing off about this man, he looked like he had incredibly dry skin, too dry. The man was tall and slender, his skin and hair looked very pale and ashen, like he was too cold. The smile on his face unnerved the heroine.

"The Inferno." The man said, smiling cruelly before his form erupted into flame. Huntress yelled in surprise and backed away as the man's shape became encompassed by the fire, his body language calm and confident. There was no cries of agony or the smell of burning flesh, just the heat of a fire.

"What do you want?" Huntress asked, fear evident in her voice. The fire man chuckled, sounding like the crackling of a small fire.

"To burn this city to the ground." The man on fire said, studying his enflamed hand with a somewhat bored expression. Huntress looked back and forth panically, she had no idea what she was up against, and what her chances were of escaping.

"Why?" Huntress asked, her voice was a terrified whisper before the inferno of a man. The Inferno's charcoal eyes glanced up at Huntress, darkness imbedded in the fire of his soul.

"Gotham is a cancerous tumor in the world, continuously growing and infecting the world with it's toxins. All I was told to do, was burn it." The Inferno said, his voice wasn't gleeful or even happy, he said it as if it was just another hard job ahead of him. Huntress slowly backed away, her hands and Crossbow shaking.

"You don't really want to do this." Huntress reasoned, the Inferno looked up, his charcoal eyes looked almost sad.

"No I don't," The Inferno said, his tone low and saddened. "Truth be told, I don't want to be this way, but do to an accidental spill of an experimental chemical that was to make buildings fireproof, I wound up as this." The inferno said, staring at his burning hands.

"Does it hurt?" Huntress asked, the Inferno looked up somewhat surprised at the question, but shrugged and gave an answer.

"For a time, until all liquids were evaporated from my body. How I'm alive right now, I don't know. But I do know that if I go through with the destruction of Gotham, a promised cure can save me from this damnation." The Inferno said mournfully, his burning shoulders slumped. Huntress felt a pang of sorrow for this man, an unfortunate soul cursed.

"There's always another way." Huntress stated, the Inferno laughed.

"Not likely, a man of my condition would be thrown into a river, or better yet the Asylum." Inferno barked spitefully, shaking his burning head, almost resembling a torch.

"Please," Huntress pleaded, placing her crossbow on the ground and stepping forward with arms raised in surrender. "Let me help you, annul this madness and use your abilities for a greater cause." Huntress continued, standing a very warm five paces from the man on fire. Inferno seemed to think about it before shaking his head.

"I tried, but I was bested and now my will is not my own." Inferno said, his body turned away from the Huntress, who began to back away again.

"Who controls you?" Huntress asked fearfully, the Inferno was about to answer when his body went still and a different voice replaced it.

"Ares," Inferno said, turning around, his charcoal eyes burning gold. "The God of War, and Gotham's new ruler." Ares-Inferno said, beginning to march towards the terrified Huntress, who was now backed up against the opposite wall, her crossbow aimed at the body of flame.

"Not if I have anything to say about it." Huntress stated cooly, letting a bolt fly.

Wonder Woman flew through the cool Gotham air, feeling weightless as she observed the city below her. Although the cold air shouldr have been enough to freeze her, Wonder Woman felt warm and calm, primarily due to her half-god physiology. Diana was brought out of her thoughts when the small communicator rang in her ear.

"Yes?" Wonder Woman asked, her voice was low but sharp.

"Any sign of Huntress?" Came the voice of the Oracle, Rachel, broadcasting from the Batcave. Wonder Woman pursed her lips, the transponder from Huntress led to this area, but couldn't pinpoint it accurately.

"No sign," Wonder Woman said, her index finger pressed on the communicator. "Any luck Batwoman?" The Amazon Princess asked, her eyes flickering to the low gliding shadow that was flying just above the buildings.

"Nothing, but she's in the immediate area, just keep your eyes pealed." Batwoman said.

Diana's eyes narrowed as she saw a light flash within a small warehouse, almost unnoticeable in the collection of apartment complexes. Diana's hand went to her communicator, her mouth opened to say something. But then the Warehouse exploded.

Diana stood floating in mid-air, her hair blown to her side from the wind. Shaking her head, Wonder Woman swooped down to the wreckage. Landing, Wonder Woman saw Batwoman land her vehicle and rush towards the rubble, and began digging. As the minutes wore on, Batwoman began digging more fanatically.

"Huntress, where are you?" Batwoman cursed, a dry laugh came from below her.

"You mine getting off my leg?" the dry voice of the Huntress asked, Batwoman looked down to see a clothed boot under her knees. The Huntress lay on her back, partially covered in rubble, although she looked relatively unharmed. Batwoman turned around and dug Huntress out of the thin layer of rubble that covered her.

Wonder Woman stared in awe as Huntress stood up from the rubble, unscathed. From the size of the explosion it would be impossible her to have survived.

"How did you survive?" Diana asked, Huntress looked up and noticed Wonder Woman's presence for the first time.

"Who's the Black and Gold showgirl?" Huntress whispered to Batwoman, unknowing that Wonder Woman could hear her.

"Excuse me?" The Amazon Princess demanded, Huntress smirked.

"Come on, I know strippers who wear more than you." Huntress challenged, Wonder Woman smirked and marched up to Huntress's crumpled form and picked her up with one hand easily.

"Are they this strong?" Wonder Woman responded, Huntress looked fearfully from the Amazon to Batwoman fearfully.

"I see your point." Huntress admitted, Wonder Woman set her down on her feet.

"I'm Wonder Woman." Diana said, before looking over Huntress for burns or marks, remarkably there were none. "How'd you survive unscathed?" Diana asked. Huntress smirked and pulled up her dark purple cape.

"A lightweight fabric that reflects extreme heat and pressure," Huntress boasted, running her gloved hand over the smooth fabric. "Basically the ultimate survival blanket." Huntress smirked, stepping away from the mound of rubble.

"What happened?" Batwoman asked, her eyes scanning the rubble, as if scanning.

"A tortured soul." Huntress said, her tone became quiet and soft, something bothered her about this creature she had just mentioned. "He was an ordinary man, forced into enslavement because of his conditions." Huntress said, her voice hollow.

"Enslavement?" Wonder Woman asked. "To who?"

"The God of War." A dry crackling voice stated, the three Heroines turned around to see the man Huntress had just spoken of, his body slowly burning, like a dying fire. Batwoman and Wonder Woman were poised to strike, but the Inferno raised his hands.

"Wait!" He pleaded, Huntress stepped forward, her expression unreadable. "Listen, there isn't much time. Ares has lost control of my mind temporarily, but he can take control of me at any second." The Inferno begged. Reluctantly, the birds of prey let their guards down.

"Ares has hundreds of the League of Shadows agents all over Gotham, ready to strike at key positions." Inferno stated.

"Where?" Wonder Woman demanded, Inferno looked up, his charcoals burning.

"Arkham and Blackgate to start with, and then Wayne tower, the Police Station, so on." Inferno stated, the three Heroines looked between one another uncertainly.

"When?" Batwoman asked, Inferno counted on his fingers.

"Within the next hour, and there's no way you can possibly stop them." Inferno stated, Huntress shook her head.

"You'd be surprised." Huntress cooly stated, Inferno shook his head sadly.

"You don't understand," The Inferno regretfully whispered. "I'm the one who's supposed to stop you." The man on fire began to violently shake, his hands raised against his will, fire flickering at the tips of his fingers.

"Run!" He pleaded before his form erupted into a roaring inferno. Huntress leaped back, the sudden heat unwelcome. Huntress had her crossbow drawn and pointed at the living inferno, Wonder Woman and Batwoman also in fighting stances. The Inferno's charcoal eyes, once dimly lit were now a blazing red.

"Ares." Wonder Woman growled, the Inferno smiled inhumanly and bowed.

"In the flame as it were." Ares chuckled in the dry crackling voice of the Inferno. "I fear this shall be among your last moments as free women, so I would suggest you enjoy them." Ares-Inferno said with a lust-filled smugness. The three women looked between each other before Wonder Woman stepped forward boldly.

"Why use this man as your body? Have you grown so hideous that you cannot bare the thought of being taunted, or are you a coward?" Wonder Woman challenged, Ares-Inferno gave an amused look before responding.

"Ah as charming as ever aren't you Diana?" Ares-Inferno asked Wonder Woman, who spit on the ground in response. "Ah, well you see I am far too busy to interact physically with you three. I have business in the entrance to the Underworld." Ares said with smug superiority.

"It won't do you good," Wonder Woman taunted. "You'd need a daughter of Hades to open those doors. I'm the only daughter of Hades left, and I am not going there." Wonder Woman stated, Ares gave a mischievous burning smile.

"Over the past decade I did some careful reading-" Ares-Inferno started, only to be cut off by Diana.

"You can read?" Wonder Woman asked mockingly, Ares glared at her with burning eyes.

"As a matter of fact, yes. And I found some interesting findings, such as the Prophecy only needs a distant relative of Hades, a grandchild even." Ares smiled cruelly, Wonder Woman paled.

"Alex.." Was all the Amazon uttered. Ares-Inferno laughed gloatingly.

"Yes Diana, your son would be more than sufficient to open those doors, and as he has just finished with his father, he'll be over ridden with emotions and won't think clearly. Easy prey." Ares said, smiling knowingly when Diana stared in shocked denial.

"What did you do?" Diana asked, her voice hollow and quiet barely above a whisper. Ares-Inferno's smile couldn't be any colder.

"I took control of your "friend's" mind," Ares said casually, Wonder Woman's fists beginning to clench into fists. "To be fair, he was the strongest-willed of any mortal I have ever controlled. He put up a fight against my influence to the very end." Ares-Inferno stated in an admiring tone. Wonder Woman's mouth hung open in horror, Ares-Inferno smirked in response.

"Oh yes Diana, you and your son fought, and I can tell that the original Bat has been killed." Ares smiled in glee at Diana's horrified expression."Yes, your son was forced to kill his own father. Unfortunate, but necessary. His son will take his place in turning this world back into it's original state: at war to the end."

"You...Monster." Wonder Woman breathed out, her emotions hitting like sharp punches to the gut.

"Does it matter?" Ares-Inferno asked. "War is war, and if one is to win it, one must be willing to do ANYthing to win it." Ares stated, the Inferno's body and voice giving him an even more inhuman feel. "Your emotions make you weak Diana. If you had truly cared about your dear Bruce-" Ares-Inferno began, only to have an Amazonian Fist crash into his enflamed face.

Tears of rage and sorrow flowed down Diana's face as she pummeled the face of the monster who spoke Ares's words of the only two men in the world she truly loved. The Amazon kept throwing her fists into the burning body, not caring of the burns that covered her knuckles. The Amazon threw her lasso around the Inferno's neck and flung him into a neighboring building. With the supports gone, the broken building fell upon the vacuum that did not hold it up.

Wonder Woman stared at the rubble, breathing deeply from exertion.

"Are you ok?" Huntress asked as she stood next to the Amazon, pointing towards the bloody and burned fists. Wonder Woman grimaced as she opened her hands from their clenched prison and looked at them.

"I'll be fine," Wonder Woman deadpanned before looking back at Batwoman who stared at the two with a studied indifference. "Come on, we need to stop the League of Shadows." Wonder Woman stated, Huntress and Batwoman nodding in agreement.

"Alright let's-" Batwoman started, before an explosion from behind Wonder Woman threw her forward, disorientated. Wonder Woman crashed into a wall, her vision blurred and a high pitched ringing in her ears. Wonder Woman shook her head trying to clear her vision and rid the ringing in her ears, to no avail. Wonder Woman then felt something hot and tight wrap around her neck, pulling her up into the air, the tips of her boots barely touching the ground. The ringing in Diana's ears were joined by a new sound, a deep crackling laugh. Opening her eyes, Wonder Woman stared into the blazing charcoals of the Inferno, the flickering fire around it's head not helping the blurred vision Diana had.

"You overconfident fool." Ares seethed through the body of the Inferno. "Even this weak form can't be broken that easily, although I applaud the courage." Ares-Inferno stated, his voice reverting to it's calm and cool tone.

"Now, after all these years, I'm willing to give you one last chance to submit." Ares-Inferno said as if he was generous, Diana glared at him. The hand around Diana's throat got hotter and hotter as she refused to make a sound.

"Why should I?" Diana asked wearily, Ares-Inferno looked almost insulted by the question.

"Because I am the God of War! And soon the world will finally be mine." Ares-Inferno boasted, Diana began to laugh. The War God's tool glared at her through glowing red eyes.

"What?!" Ares-Inferno demanded, Diana smirked mischievously.

"After all these years, you never learned to mind your surroundings." Diana breathed out, Ares-Inferno looked confused, then a black fist met the side of the enflamed face. Ares-Inferno dropped Diana to the ground as arrows embedded themselves into his back, Wonder Woman smirked as her boot lashed out and caught the Inferno in the face. The Inferno roared in rage, throwing his blazing fist at the ground where Wonder Woman was . Rolling to the left, Diana barley escaped the flaming fist that had been aimed towards her. Wonder Woman's boot hit the Inferno behind the knee, the black shape of Batwoman kicking him into the wall, breaking through and into the room beyond.

Diana rolled to her feet, flanked by Huntress with her crossbow, and Batwoman with a Batarang primed. Wonder Woman herself unhooked the lasso that hung at her belt, drawing it out for any short notice action. Ares-Inferno pushed itself away from the broken wall, it's eyes ablaze in fury.

"Give up Ares," Diana called to the enflamed man who hosted the War God. "You can't possibly win this fight." Wonder Woman implored diplomatically. Ares-inferno sneered and smirked cruelly.

"That remains to be seen." Ares-Inferno stated, before lighting his hand full with flame and charging the three Heroines. Wonder Woman threw her lasso, the golden cord wrapping around the Inferno's wrist and tightening. Diana pulled the lasso taught, sending the Inferno stumbling forward into the combined attacks of Huntress and Batwoman's weapons. The Batarangs and Crossbow bolts exploded on impact, creating a thin screen of smoke. Huntress and Batwoman rushed forward, their combined strikes bringing the Inferno to it's knees. Wonder Woman rushed forward to deliver the final blow to the man on fire. Diana jumped up, spinning in the air to gain momentum as her leg swung towards the man of fire. An enflamed hand closed around Diana's leg, the human-like face smiling smugly.

Inferno pulled Wonder Woman by her leg and threw her into the center of the nearby street where a small crowd had gathered. Wonder Woman hit the pavement hard and was rolled by the momentum until she hit the side walk.

Diana looked up to see Ares-Inferno march towards her with a menacing arrogance in his walk. Diana watched as Batwoman charged Ares-Inferno from behind, only to be smacked through a nearby shop window. Huntress tried her luck, using a zip line made from an arrow attached to rope. Huntress slid down the length of the line kicking Ares-Inferno in the back and doing a flip over his burning form, landing on her feet. Huntress turned around with a roundhouse kick in motion, only for flame to consume her form. Huntress threw her cape over her form, she wasnt being burned, but she was now vulnerable to enemy attack.

As if responding to Diana's observations, Ares-Inferno grabbed Huntress by her cape and whipped her into a parked car. Huntress fell to the concrete ground, unconscious. Ares-Inferno began to march towards the fallen Heroine, Diana wouldn't let him get to her comrade. Diana pushed off the wall, levitating low over the ground, rising at an angle as her fist smashed into the flaming body's face. The enflamed form stumbled back from the force of the blow, Wonder Woman pressed her advantage throwing another fist into the burning body. Ares-Inferno threw a punch, Wonder Woman dodged the fist, grabbed the flaming arm and flipped the man on fire over her shoulder and onto the street.

Wonder Woman cursed as she felt the burned skin of her knuckles, she had to end this fast. Leaping forward, Wonder Woman hovered over the ground and she closed in on the flaming body on the ground. As she was preparing slam into Inferno with all her might, a flaming fist slammed into her jaw, sending her skidding against the ground. Diana felt blood seep through her skin as the concrete broke through her flesh. Wonder Woman crashed into a car, dazed and weakened.

Wonder Woman watched as Ares-Inferno marched towards her, ready to kill her. Instead of a agonizing death, Diana watched as figures cloaked in dark threw down orbs, smoke rising out of them. Diana felt a pair of strong arms go around her and gently lift her up and into the air. Diana looked at the Gotham skyline, several fires throughout the city burned in horrific unity.

Diana let a tear fall as she watched the city she had spent the last of her years as Wonder Woman to save burn.

When Wonder Woman awoke, she became increasingly aware of hushed voices talking near her. Opening her eyes, Diana realized that she was in the Batcave, the voices coming from two dark-garbed figures. One of the figures was male, the other was female, both had their backs to Diana as they spoke in hushed tones.

"The inmates at Blackgate have suppressed, but Arkham has conquered the island and is now preparing to strike the mainland." The male figure said, his tone anxious. The female figure put a hand on his shoulder, reassuring him.

"Don't worry Damian, I've dispatched teams to Arkham Island, they'll contain it soon enough." The woman said, turning around half way before catching Diana's eye and turning fully to the Amazon.

"Talia?" Diana asked as Talia al Ghul's face came into het field of vision. The male figure turned around, he looked to be about twenty, but carried himself as if he were much older.

"Diana," Talia stated calmly, crossing her arms over her chest. "it's been a long time." She stated, walking over to Diana's side.

"What are you doing here?" Diana calmly demanded, Talia looked up to the top of the cave as she seemed to be in thought.

"Keeping a promise," Talia said in her lightly accented voice. "Or at least trying to." Talia said crestfallen.

"What do you mean?" Diana asked, swiftly swinging herself off the cot and standing to her full height. Talia looked at her with saddened and tired eyes.

"I made a promise to your son I would protect this city, I have only started when it has already been lost." Talia stated sadly, Diana looked around the Batcave seeing Rachel working side by side with other figures cloaked in dark on the Batcomputer, and seeing Batwoman and Huntress giving instructions to other shadow soldiers.

Diana breathed in slowly, eyes closed as she controlled her warring thoughts. "For Bruce and Alex" Diana thought before turning back to Talia.

"How long have I been out?" Diana asked, Talia looked up startled at Diana's sudden energy.

"The better part of two days," Talia said, pulling up a holographic map of Gotham from a nearby console. "As soon as we rescued you three, the Inferno disappeared, but the city is in turmoil. Criminals and Cops fighting for every block, the whole world was cut out of communication. We have teams all over Gotham, but we're just slowing down the chaos, not stopping it." Talia reported.

"What should we do?" Talia asked, Diana studied the map with a hard gaze of determination.

"We hold the line until Batman returns." Wonder Woman stated, Talia furrowed her eyebrows.

"And then?" Talia asked anxiously. Diana met Talia's dark green gaze with her own Blue irises.

"Then we liberate Gotham."

**I dare say, the extra week REALLY payed off and I think it showed. Next chapter is going to be the final confrontation between Ares and Batman (Alexander) and depending on how smoothly it's written it may be a week to two weeks until it's out, I want a memorable climax to this story, you and it deserve that much.**

**P.S. This story is the longest fiction I HAVE EVER written, and probably the longest one I stayed with. Thank you my friends and followers, it's keeping me going.**

**P.S.S You have Tigress2929 to thank for Wonder Woman being part of the Birds of Prey, it was a great suggestion and I'm glad I followed through with it. It really goes to show how much you guys help shape this story along the road.**

**Enjoy and don't forget to Review,**

**ArgoGladius**

Next: Vengeance


	10. Vengeance

Chapter IX- Vengeance

In a large cavern deep underground, the form of the God of War stood. He breathed in deeply through his nose, as if he enjoyed the smell of death so near to him. The cruel grey eyes of the war god stared at the stone door marked with the letters of the ancient Greeks. Ares marched towards the altar that stood out of the ground, his arrogant smirk a permanent feature on his face.

As the War God reached out to touch the altar, a sharp sound pierced the silence of the cave. Ares turned around in the blink of an eye, his hand clenched around a bat-shaped throwing knife. Ares smirked and looked into the dark.

"So you bested your father then?" Ares asked as Batman marched out from the darkness, his armor identifying him as Alexander.

"I did what I had to do." Batman said regretfully, his posture ruler-straight, but his tone and voice lower. Ares laughed mockingly.

"So you finally learned that sacrifices must be made, you can make a good soldier yet." Ares said as if he was speaking to a victorious race horse. Batman glared at the War God, his grief replaced with rage.

"It was an unnecessary sacrifice." Batman stated, his anger laced in his words. "If you hadn't captured him and corrupted his mind, I wouldn't have had to kill him!" Batman growled, his hands clenching into fists. Ares chuckled as if catching a misbehaving child.

"There are casualties on both sides in war, Alexander. You have to accept it and move on, such it is in war." Ares said, Batman's glare intensified.

"How did you get to Themyiscara?" Batman asked in his low sharp voice. Ares chuckled arrogantly.

"Ah, well you see, the power of Artemis and Athena has weakened over the decades. With the Gods divided and no longer needed, most have settled into meditative states, not likely to return to their divine forms. So after I gathered my strength, it was easy to attack the home of the Amazons." Ares explained theatrically.

'This god likes to talk.' Batman thought to himself, plans already beginning to stir in his mind.

"And it was so easy," Ares continued, his arrogance unchanged. "The Amazons, resting on Themyiscara for millennia. No wars, no battles, weak and arrogant against the outside world." Ares boasted, laughing manically.

"They seemed to handle your league pretty well." Batman countered, Ares ceased laughing and scowled at the Dark Knight.

"Touché." Ares shrugged. "It makes little difference now, as I shall soon unleash the army of the dead." Ares proclaimed, his arms raised theatrically. "And then, none shall stand against me." Batman scowled.

"You need a daughter of Hades to open those doors, and Wonder Woman isn't anywhere near you." Batman stated, Ares's smirk grew even larger.

"Come now Alexander, you are not so calloused as to refer to your mother with that silly title are you?" Ares asked rhetorically. "You are a quarter god, embrace it! Don't hide behind a mask, show your face to the world and proclaim your legacy!" Ares recited as if a general inspiring his troops.

"I have loved ones." Batman stated coolly. "If I reveal myself to the world, none will stop until they're hurt or worse."

"Come on Alexander!" Ares demandingly more than convincingly. "When are you going to rise from this continuos chaos and take control? Humans are in need of control, let them think freely and nothing is done efficiently. Nations divide, the masses cannot be appeased, and soon war breaks out." Ares stated knowingly.

"Democracy isn't always the fastest choice, but it's in the hands of the people to make it right once, and never have to go back." Batman said, impassive.

"Listen to yourself! You suggest that humans can make the right decision." Ares declared, his eyes glowing red in anger. "Humans are nothing but a disease in the world, there has never been a single point in time where wars were not fought. Humans do it for greed, expansion, distaste for neighbors, and for personal gain. And wars always end the same: a victor who claims all that the loser has, and of course the defeated are wiped from history." Ares proclaimed, his insanity all too present.

"Then you know nothing of humanity." Batman countered, Ares laughed, a harsh sound.

" 'Know nothing of humanity'?" Ares asked, places his hands over his chest in a soap-opera fashion. "I am the God of War! I've seen the worst of Humanity for the past three millennia, and there is no way they can change." Ares said adamantly. Batman scowled.

"What about the last decade?" Batman asked incredulously. "The world has been at peace for the last eleven years, nations are becoming more entwined and culturally mixed. If you strike now, you will destroy the best Humanity has to offer." Batman said coolly, his calm demeanor a steep contrast to Ares's theatrical mannerisms.

"It's too late for Humanity to claim redemption, I will destroy the current layer of civilization and bring it back to it's core, with me as it's ruler, Humanity may finally soar." Ares said, his cruel grey-blue eyes showing no sign of backing down.

"That doesn't change the situation you're in now." Batman stated with a calm demeanor. "You need a daughter of Hades to open those doors, and you don't have a daughter of the God of the Dead anywhere near." Ares smirked again.

"Well you see, the inscription actually states that a 'Child of Hades' can open the doors, although child is a bit of a vague term." Ares said, his chin in his hand as if he were thinking. "Child can apply as any living descendant directly connected to the god of the dead. It just takes the right touch." Ares chuckled as if he recalled a amusing pun. Batman narrowed his eyes under his mask.

"Meaning me." Batman said, Ares nodded in confirmation. Batman looked up at the War God. "You really think I'll help you? Besides, aren't you a nephew of Hades? Why don't you do it yourself?" Batman asked, Ares sighed as if he were explaining something he had explained many times before.

"For doors to open, it needs the touch of one less than pure god." Ares said, pointing at Batman. "Someone related to the Gods, but not completely divine."

"If you're counting on me to open the doors to Hell for you, you obviously don't know who you're dealing with." Batman said darkly. Ares chuckled.

"The doors only need your touch, if I picked you up and throw you at the doors and you touched them in anyway, or even the key, the doors would open." Ares stated, cracking his knuckles in anticipation.

"Implying that I'll open those doors, with or without my consent." Batman countered, his left fist clenching. "I'm not going down easily." Batman stated adamantly, Ares smirked in his ever-present arrogance.

"You are but one man, and one man is easy to defeat." Ares said, drawing a sword and swinging it a few times to get used to the blade. Batman's smirk sent chills down the War God's spine.

"A symbol encompasses more than one man, it can be an army, a nation even." Batman said, his smirk didn't leave his face.

"Well that can't help you here." Ares said, his anxiety growing at the behavior of the Knight. "Gotham is in flames." Ares boasted, Batman looked enraged for a moment, before letting out a deep chuckle. "What?!" Ares demanded, Batman raised his head, the white eyes of the mask peering through the War God.

"You never learned to mind your surroundings." Batman said, Ares's brow narrowed in confusion before a metal object slammed into the side of his face, the force of blow sent him skidding across the stone floor. When Ares looked up, he thought he was seeing double, as before him was Batman, dressed in black armor from head to toe, and then Batman dressed in grey armor and a black cowl and cape.

"How?" Ares asked, shocked.

"You felt my father released from your control, and you arrogantly assumed that I had killed him." Batman (Alexander) said, the other Batman stepping forward.

"Even with your divine influence, a part of my mind remained my own." Batman (Bruce) said, pulling out what looked to be a used pair of electric darts.

"I sent enough volts through his heart to seemingly kill him." Batman (Alexander) said. "After you relinquished your control, I reversed the volts to restart his heart." The Grey-armored Batman stepped forward.

"And you left me with this." Batman (Bruce) said, lifting his fist and revealing the metal band of steel that went around his hands sparkling with electricity. "Your worst mistake." The grey Batman said, before beginning to march forward towards Ares's crumpled form. Ares chuckled maniacally, causing Batman to pause and frown, his mind ready for any possible trap.

"You wish to die an honorable death?" Ares asked, standing up and rolling his neck. "So be it." and then the God of War charged.

The War God's fist came sailing towards the first Dark Knight's face, it was halted by another hand. Ares looked to see Batman (Alexander) gripping his fist, a determined look on his face.

"You'll have to go through me first." Batman (Alexander) said, throwing his own fist into the War God's face. Ares's free hand slapped the Knight's fist out of the way, then grabbed Alex by the chest piece of his armor and threw him into a stone column. Ares began to march over to the fallen Knight, only for the electric fist to smash into his face again.

Ares fell his knees, his eyes ablaze in rage. Batman (Bruce) raised the sparking fist for another strike, Ares's left hand erupted inflame, a shield springing into his grip. The metal fist smashed into the shield, it's power diminished significantly. Ares smirked as he threw the shield forward, hitting the Dark Knight in his gut. Ares stood up, grabbing Batman by his cape and whipping him down into the ground. Batman's body rolled on the ground like a lifeless rag doll, blood leaking from his mouth.

"The Knight who tried, but failed to rescue the Princess." Ares laughed, kicking Batman's crumpled form, rolling him onto his back. Batman's cowl was shattered, revealing the face of Bruce Wayne, dark green eyes glazed over as they stared at Ares. "Meet your peace, I promise I'll take good care of the Amazon." Ares sneered, his shield turning into a sword. The God raised the blade overhead, aimed at Bruce's neck.

"NO!" A voice yelled, Ares turned part way around only to be grabbed from behind and thrown into the cave's wall, fists of the new Batman thrown into his form.

Bruce's POV

Bruce Wayne watched as his son battled the immortal god. In his time as Batman, he had never faced such a force.

The God of War, he was used to fighting armed criminals running rampant through the streets of Gotham, causing fear and panic to spread into the scarred city. As Batman, Bruce had turned the tables on the criminals of Gotham, turning their fear tactics against them, terrifying them into reform.

It was never enough.

Even when the ordinary criminals were pacified, there was always one being continuing the battle for Gotham's soul. Joker, Bane, Ra's al Ghul, Two-Face, Poison Ivy, the list went on. Every battle won only caused two defeats, the criminals rallying together under the banners of these 'super'-villains. After nearly fifteen years fighting to save Gotham, it became apparent that sparing these villains wouldn't save the city, only corrupt it even more.

In his final confrontation with the Joker, Bruce had him hanging on the top of a skyscraper by his ankle. The Clown laughed in glee even if his scheme was foiled, he was used to it after so many years.

"You fell for the 'Fake-Joker Gag.'" The scarred face of the Joker said in his maniacal tone. "You left me to die." Joker said, before his pure white face broke into another fit of laughter. Batman starred at the Joker, this situation all too familiar.

"Never again." Batman growled, crouching down and staring into the soul-less eyes of his arch nemesis. The Joker laughed in his broken sanity, his whole life hanging in the balance, and he didn't care.

"Oh come on Bats!" Joker chuckled, his tone unconvinced. "If you had the backbone for that kind of fun, you'd have done it years ago!" Joker giggled, his eyes squeezed shut as Batman reached up to the cable that held up the insane criminal.

"Better late then never." Batman said, Joker's eyes opened in surprise, and for once he didn't laugh. Batman cut the cable and watched as the Joker fell to his death ten stories below.

Staring down into the city of Gotham, the city of scars, Batman said one thing to the darkened city.

"It had to be done."

Within the next two years, Gotham found the peace it had craved for. Criminals locked away, the Police force stronger than ever before, and the supervillains scared for the first times in their lives. After the death of the Joker, the whole city of Gotham knew they were faced with a darker Batman. If the Joker wasn't a good enough example, the whole of the Gotham criminal underworld met their end in some way.

Bane, he was stuck with a device that drained the Venom from his body, the sudden loss of the drug nearly killing the crime lord.

Two-Face, he was thrown from a building top in a melee with Batman.

Poison Ivy, she was trapped in a burning building, and Batman declined to save her. She survived, but was put into a comatose state for the rest of her life.

All the kills began to affect Bruce Wayne, his soul darkened into a black hole. He saved the city's soul, but at the cost of his own.

He would have eventually fallen down the path of insanity, killing without remorse, and without meaning. He would've gone down that road if it hadn't been for Diana.

It was true, the Amazonian Princess had been the light at the end of the dark tunnel.

It had been three years since the Legion of Doom had almost eradicated the Justice League. The Legion had stolen plans from the Bat computer, the plans were failsafes in the event of League members going rouge. With these plans, the Legion struck at the Justice League, and they very nearly succeeded. There was one thing they couldn't account for...Batman's will.

Bruce was led out of his mansion to find his parents's caskets missing only to be ambushed by Bane who buried him alive with his parents bodies. Bruce used every ounce of will he had in his veins to escape, and he did.

From there, Batman discovered the plot against the League, and he struck back.

Batman single handedly saved the Justice League, mostly because it was his failsafes plans and he knew how to counter them.

Batman and the Justice League stopped the Legion of Doom and their plan to destroy half the world.

However, the truth of the failsafes was revealed and the League voted on Batman's membership. Batman didn't even let them cast the vote, they didn't see the danger of a rouge Justice League, he didn't belong.

After three years, Diana traveled to Gotham and found it peaceful, but no Batman. Then she heard of the Dark Knight's murderous shift in operations. Diana found Bruce at Wayne Manor, broken and numb to his own pain. Diana helped him climb from the prison in his soul, and become Batman once again.

The two became close over the next two years, until they married, and they had a child together, Alexander.

They kept up with League business over the years, until they decided to retire and live the quiet life.

Instead, the two wound up frozen in time, and their son took up the Cowl in remembrance.

Now Bruce watched his son fight Ares, the most powerful foe he had ever faced.

Bruce watched his son adorned in armor not dissimilar to his own, but with key differences. The armor was black, the cape, the cowl, and the armor itself. The only thing not black was the silver bat on the chest, glowing as Batman slammed his fist into Ares's face.

Bruce studied his son's combat stance and technique. Alexander's technique was far different than his own. Bruce's combat style was more reliant on stealth tactics, striking fast and powerful from the dark, never giving his opponents opportunity to strike. There were times where Bruce had to fight in the open, and in those times he systematically targeted his enemies's joints and vulnerable parts of their body, taking them down as if he were dissembling a toy house.

Alexander's combat style was more of a soldier's. While he used stealth tactics and diversion, he still held his own in hand-to-hand combat. Alex's strikes were far more powerful, and more flowing than Bruce's, maybe it was the physical prowess from his mother's side. He also seemed to study his opponent, knowing he couldn't beat him in a flurry of punches. Alexander would watch for gaps, or personality flaws that might affect his opponent's emotions.

As it was, Alexander could hold his own far better than Bruce ever could. Alexander played chess and won every time through either clever tactics, brutal assaults, or both. Bruce always checked the king before the game ever started.

Bruce watched as Alexander was thrown into a pillar on the fare side of the cavern, blood dripping from the side of his mouth. Ares approached, his blade drawn.

Bruce stood to his feet, his body angrily protesting. Batman stared at the God of War as he approached his son, the Dark Knight's eyes narrowing in rage behind the mask.

Alexander POV

Alexander felt the power of Ares's fist send him flying to the other side of the cavern. The stone floor and wall were cool against his hot and sweaty skin through his armor.

Alexander watched as Ares marched closer, the God's arrogance remained unchanged. Alexander tried to focus, but the fight between himself and the War God had sapped him of his strength and numbed his senses.

Alexander watched as Ares stood before him, his blade raised over his head. Alexander closed his eyes and let a small amused smile come to his lips.

'So this is how it feels to die.' Alexander thought to himself, waiting for the God's blade to end his life.

The blade never came.

Alexander opened eyes behind the white lenses of the Batmask to see his father standing with his back to him, the celestial fist sparking on his hand. Alexander looked beyond his father to see Ares's crumpled form on the ground, holding the side of his face.

"Alexander stay back," Batman/Bruce said, his gaze fixed on Ares. "I can handle this."

"The Hell you can!" Alexander croaked, trying to rise again. A strong hand on his shoulder stopped him, Alexander looked up to see his father with his cowl removed, looking him in the eye.

"Alexander, all your life you've longed for your mother and I by your side, I longed for the same." Bruce said knowingly. "But now, I have to defeat the God of War, then we can achieve that peace we have sought." Batman said as he dawned the cowl again and stood to his full height.

"Dad..Don't" Alexander weakly protested, as if he were eight years old again, watching his parents leave. Bruce placed a reassuring hand on Alexander's shoulder, and smiled.

"I love you son, and I'm proud of you." Bruce said, before turning to face the God of War.

Alexander watched helplessly as his father attacked the god of war, his muscles refusing to let him rise.

Alexander watched as his father charged Ares, covering the God of War with flurries of blows and flashes of his tools to help. Ares was under the heavy blows of the sparking fist that smashed into his body again, and again. Batman kept this up for several moments, never giving Ares a window of opportunity to counter.

Batman raised the sparkling fist for one last blow, only for Ares's hand to clamp around his wrist. Ares smirked arrogantly before raising his fallen blade. And the God of War stabbed the Dark Knight. The gasps of pain and sickening lurch of the blade was heard throughout the cavern.

Something in Alexander broke.

Ares pulled his blade from Batman's body, standing to his full height, smirking coldly at the crumpled form below him. Ares flipped his blade so it pointed downward, towards the Knight's wheezing form.

"Die with Honor." Ares said coldly as he raised his blade to pierce Batman through his chest.

The point of his blade never made it past his waistline.

Ares was thrown to the ground from

a powerful blow delivered by Alexander, his mask not concealing his rage. Ares looked up and smirked, a stream of blood running out the side of his mouth.

"So you have arisen to be beaten like your father?" Ares asked mockingly as he wiped the blood from his mouth.

"No," Alexander breathed, his voice low and crisp, but rage seething at it's edge. "I have risen to Break you!" Batman declared, reaching into his silver utility belt and throwing three Batarangs. Ares swung his sword and cut through the Batknives, they exploded creating a fine screen of smoke. From the smoke, an armored fist smashed into Ares's face, the God stumbled back, stunned. Ares was given no quarter however, as an armored boot struck him in the chest.

Ares fell to one knee where he tried to swing his sword in the direction of Batman. His blade was caught in the scallops of the Dark Knight's bracers, where he twisted and broke the blade. Batman kicked at Ares's face, only for the god to catch his foot. Even though this was one of the simplest ways of possibly disabling your opponent, Ares looked nervous from Alexander's onset of power. Ares pulled the leg up with inhuman strength, flipping Batman off his grounded foot. Batman flipped in mid-air, landing with a crouch.

Batman looked up at Ares, even with the white lenses and the mask covering his face, the Dark Knight looked downright murderous. Batman rose and charged the God of War.

Batman threw his fist at the God, who caught in his hand near his fist. Using his elbow, Batman hit the Ares in his face, freeing the Knight's fist. Batman used the momentum from the blow and spun around, smashing his left elbow into Ares's face, followed by his right fist.

Ares recovered before Batman could strike again and grabbed the Knight on both sides of his cowl and head butted him. Batman staggered back, only for Ares to continue his attack, kicking the Knight in his midsection, sending him crashing into the ground. Batman didn't rise, instead he crawled, trying to get his feet under him.

"You fight like a true warrior." Ares said with out his cold sarcasm, walking towards Batman's crumpled form. "You use tactics and intelligence as much as your strength. But you forgot one thing." Ares said, grabbing Batman by the back of his cowl, so he looked him in the eye. "I am the God of War!" Ares boasted. "I wrote the book on warfare and strategies, none can best me!" Ares stated arrogantly, not noticing the object clasped in Batman's hand.

"Then you obviously didn't write the book on deception and patience." Batman said smirking at Ares fearful expression.

Batman head-butted the God of War, dropping from his grasp and throwing his left fist forward, the electric band encircling his armored knuckles. The divined electric fist hammered into Ares's body, throwing him several meters.

Batman stood up, his left fist sparking and his stance powerful and sturdy. Batman advanced on the God of War, who struggled to get to his feet. Batman came within a meter of the God before a fist came flying out at him. Batman caught the fist in own while his left made a steep uppercut on the War God sending him spinning in the air before crashing onto the rocky ground. Ares looked up from the ground, outraged.

"How have you so easily bested me when moments ago I had tossed you around like an ant in a tornado?" Ares seethed, rising to his feet again, although he stumbled on his footing. Batman approached, all rage had removed from his physical stance.

"You broke this." Batman stated coldly, reaching into his armor and removing a cracked silver star necklace, throwing it to the ground. Ares from the Amulet to Batman and staring at him in confusion.

"Why are you not dead?" Ares asked angrily, obviously he had been aiming to break the Amulet as it was the new Batman's weakness. Batman glared at Ares with cold indifference.

"You really think I would be arrogant enough to train myself so I didn't need my powers?" Batman asked rhetorically. "I trained myself to use my powers without the amulet, little more each time. Now I can use my powers indefinitely. As you've just seen." Batman said, raising his sparking fist in the air in front of his chest.

"Then I'll have to do this the old fashioned way!" Ares roared, throwing himself at Batman. The Dark Knight threw his fist forward, meeting the God's face and sending him into the stone altar. Batman marched forward, Ares weakly punched at him. Batman caught the God's fist and twisted, the God's bones snapping. Ares's eyes glowed in rage, but a cruel smile formed on his face.

"Your little onslaught won't make a difference." Ares boasted arrogantly. "Within the hour I will be healed and rejuvenated, and then the battle will begin again. You can't possibly beat me." Ares smirked, his arrogance unchanged.

"Not fast enough to stop this." Batman said calculably, reaching behind the God and pushing open the key to the altar. The key began to move on it's own, Ares's eyes shone with a new fear.

"What are you doing?" Ares demanded, Batman didn't answer, only watching the doors to the Underworld opening, unveiling a harsh orange light, resembling a flame.

"I won't kill you," Batman said darkly, grabbing Ares by his collar and dragging him to the doors. The God weakly tried to stop as he was dragged towards the flames beyond the door. Batman stopped just short of the doors, tossing Ares to the ground in front of him as he pulled the glowing electric shard in the metal fist. Batman then stabbed the shard into Ares's back, the cry of god shook the ground. "But that doesn't mean I have to save you." Batman said coldly, before throwing the God into the flames.

Ares's good hand grasped the edge of the door as he the vacuum of Hell pulled him. "Even if I am imprisoned, war shall never end, my armies will still destroy Gotham!" Ares declared, Batman walked up to the thin screen that separated Hell and Earth.

"I know, and I'll stop them." Batman said darkly.

The part of the door Ares held on to crumbled under his grip and his form was cast into the eternal fire.

Batman closed his eyes and turned around marching towards the key and turning it. The orange light was replaced by darkness. Batman looked through the cavern towards the only other occupant.

"Alex.." The weak voice of Bruce Wayne uttered. In the blink of an eye Alexander was at his father's side, his cowl removed from his head.

"I'm here." Alexander said, his voice low and exhausted, Bruce looked up at his son with proud green eyes.

"I never wanted this for you." Bruce weakly uttered, grasping his son's hand in his own. "I wanted you to grow up with the love and attention of your parents. Something I never had. I wanted you to achieve happiness and love without complication." Bruce said, a tear falling from the corner of his green eye. "And I failed you." Bruce said guiltily. Alexander squared his jaw, trying to keep tears from forming in his eyes.

"No," Alexander choked. "I would have ended up on this path anyway, it was destiny." Alexander said, Bruce let a small smile come to his face.

"I don't believe in destiny," Bruce stated truthfully. "Humanity is determined by the sum of our choices, and mine was to dawn the mask of fear. Now it is your duty son, keep Gotham safe." Bruce pleaded, his expression a cross between pain-filled and saddened.

"I will." Alexander choked out, squeezing his father's hand tightly in his own. Bruce smiled at his son.

"I'm proud of you Alexander," Bruce said with tired green eyes. "I love you son." Bruce said, giving his son's hand one last squeeze, before his eyes closed.

**Author Note-**

**Sorry for the delay, I did not want to rush this chapter, and I'm starting to get busier this time of year. Theres one more chapter, then an epilouge then this story is officially done. Although sequels aren't out of the quest ;)**

**Hope you liked the Chapter,**

**Leave a Review on your way out.**

**-ArgoGladius**


	11. Return of the Guardian

Chapter X- Return of the Guardian

Fire.

All around Huntress there was fire. The masked woman stood in a burning street, having tried to save a man trapped in his car, he was already dead. Huntress angrily slammed her fist into the car door, making her fist throb, but leaving a dent. Huntress turned her head to the left, watching the empty burning street. A flash in the rear-view mirror caught Huntress's attention.

Suddenly, a member of the league of Shadows emerged from the flames, his gun pointed at her. Huntress ducked and fired her crossbow, the bolt in bedding itself in the warrior's chest. The man fell dead to the ground.

Huntress looked up to see a building that was clear of fire. Attaching a cable to her crossbow bolt, Huntress fired the arrow at the top of the building. Huntress hit a switch on her crossbow and was pulled to the top of the roof with a jerk.

Huntress looked down to see much of Gotham in flames; streets, towers, buildings, almost everywhere. Elena raised her hand to her head and removed the purple mask that concealed her face. Blue-green eyes stared at the fires that raged through Gotham, everytime one was put out, another was started.

It was hopeless.

The cry of a small child shook Elena out of her pessimistic staring. Looking down to the street again, Elena saw a young girl of no older than seven hanging off a street light, her small hands grapes tightly around the metal bar.

Placing her mask upon her face once again, Huntress jumped on to the edge of the building, counting her options. Huntress could fire a bolt with a cable attached and have the girl climb up it, but with the fire smarting her eyes she couldn't trust her aim.

Huntress briefly considered standing below the girl and let her fall into her arms, but the fire below the street light was too hot and thick for that. Seeing the child's grip slacking, Huntress came to her decision. Taking huge steps away from the edge of the building, Huntress took a deep breath before sprinting forward and lunging off the building. Huntress pressed a button located on her glove, and then her cape hardened into wings and she glided on the hot air. Huntress swooped down and grabbed the little girl, then swooped up the young child looking around bewildered, before whimpering something about 'heights'.

Without the heat in the air, Huntress knew she couldn't keep flying for much longer. Seeing a clear building, Huntress glided low, dropping the child onto her feet. The problem being: she had too much momentum. Thinking fast, the masked heroine hit the switch that cut the electric current to her cape, making the cloth go limp, but she was still in the air with too much momentum. Huntress threw her feet out in front of her, hitting the edge of the building, and flipping over it. The masked heroine reached out blindly with he hand to find a hand hold, barely grasping the ledge in time.

Huntress looked below her to see a crowded street of cars, people crying and screaming in panic. Huntress felt a new feeling burn in her veins, she HAD to survive and help these people even if it cost her her life. Her hand clenching into a fist with resolve, Huntress swung her hanging hand up to the ledge above her, and pulled herself up.

Huntress rolled off the ledge and onto the building, her breath cut short with all the smoke in the air. As she prepared to stand, Huntress felt something grab her by the cape and then she was soaring through the air and onto the ground.

Coughing, Huntress turned on her back to see a flame walking towards her. Inferno was back.

"So, it appears the Huntress has become the hunted." The dry crackling voice of the Inferno chuckled, pulling Huntress up by her cape. "And now the prey must be cooked over a fire." Inferno stated, lifting his right hand and setting it aflame, brining it near Huntress's masked face.

The Inferno flew stumbled back as Huntress lashed out with her booted feet, freeing herself from his grasp. Gasping a few times, Huntress stood to her feet, drawing her crossbow.

"Sorry to disappoint," Huntress began, placing a bolt into her Crossbow and aiming it at the Inferno. "But I'm no deer." Huntress smirked before firing a bolt from her crossbow, missing the flaming body entirely. The inferno cackled at the seemingly poor aim of the Huntress.

"Well you have the poor eyesight of one." Inferno stated arrogantly, marching forward.

"Wait for it." Huntress smirked as the Inferno heard the groan of metal collapsing on itself. Inferno turned in surprise to see a water tower falling upon him.

The water tower collapsed on the Inferno, the wooden case breaking and crushing the man on fire under dozens of gallons of water. Inferno screamed like a roaring fire as water met his burning skin, reducing the fire to a hardened skin-like charcoal. Steam wafted off his body as he crawled forward, wailing in agony.

"You sadistic Bitch!" Inferno yelled, his skin steaming like a hot spring. Huntress rolled her eyes.

"Says the lunatic burning Gotham." Huntress countered, her blood boiling. Inferno's human features scrunched together in pain.

"I didn't want this, I didn't." Inferno muttered in a mixture of pain and regret. Huntress frowned, marching towards the steaming form and crouching to his level.

"Then why are you doing this?" Huntress asked, her expression one of outrage. "Ares hasn't spoken in a while so why keep doing this?" Huntress asked, her anger still present.

"Because his will is broken." Said a female voice of to Huntress's right. Turning with her crossbow aimed in front of her towards the new voice, out of the smoke screen stood Talia al Ghul, looking lightly scathed from the battle that raged through Gotham's streets.

"What do you mean?" Huntress asked, confusion crossing her features. Talia sighed in resignation before looking up at Huntress again.

"This man was a tortured soul who found his way into the path of Ares in search of a mentor to teach him to control his curse. As the God of War, Ares saw him as a tool in his game of war that has lasted for millennia. He was a pawn in his game." Talia said, crouching down and looking at the man withering in agony.

"Ares beat the man severely, barley leaving him alive. He then took him to the Lazarus pit in the Himalayas to revive him." Talia continued, her brown eyes flickering towards Huntress's blue-green ones. "Now if you don't know, the Lazarus pits can revive someone if they are on the very edge of death, or actually dead, but upon revival they are driven temporarily insane." Talia said looking at the doused Inferno.

"He remained insane." Huntress deduced, looking at the pained expression of the man. Talia nodded grimly, and...guiltily?

"You did this to him." Huntress realized, stepping away from Talia in horror. "And you let Ares come into power." Huntress accused, Talia sighed and shook her head, stepping forward with her arms to her sides.

"You don't understand," Talia said in a calm tone, trying for a diplomatic tone. "Ares was a powerful Ally, and he ensured my goals, my Father's goals could be achieved." Talia said wistfully, and yet, also regrettably.

"Only, he betrayed you." Huntress reasoned, Talia looked up and nodded solemnly.

"The only person who could help me had been gone for thirteen years, and appealed to his son." Talia said, Huntress narrowed her eyes.

"You never told him your reasons did you?" Huntress asked, Talia shook her head.

"I couldn't afford to balance trust, in any case the situation remains unchanged." Talia said darkly looking at the flaming city with a sad shade of triumph. "Gotham burns, my Father's destiny shall soon be fulfilled, and I can keep my promise to Batman. Both of them." Talia said, not noticing the fallen Inferno crawling towards the edge of the building. Talia drew her sword.

"Now, as to what to do with you." Talia stated coldly as she stepped towards the shocked Heroine. No one noticed the Inferno fall off the building and into the flaming streets.

"You care nothing for life do you?" Huntress accused, Talia stopped and considered for several moments.

"Gotham is a disease, when I was younger, I naively believed in my youth that the city could change without it being destroyed. But it's become more apparent that Gotham must burn." Talia said looking into the flame as if looking for someone.

"Didn't you love Batman?" Huntress ventured, Talia gave her a cold stare. "If anything he gave you a reason to not destroy Gotham, to not ensure his wrath. Now, you'll betray the word of the one you love?" Huntress asked exasperated, Talia stared at the masked heroine with angry and saddened eyes.

"There was a time when I loved the man behind the mask, but after he killed my father in their last battle, and left me with his child, my love was drowned by anger and thoughts of vengeance." Talia seethed, her eyes ablaze with rage.

"So this is about revenge?" Huntress growled.

"Yes and no," Talia said offhandedly. "I won't destroy Bruce's city, but I won't save it either." Talia said, looking towards the burning city. Huntress looked confused at the use of Batman's name.

"So because he killed your father to protect his city, you play the two-faced bitch that orchestrated all this?" Huntress asked outraged, Talia took a step forward, but didn't come any closer, a similar rage was on her face now.

"I am doing this because Bruce Wayne left me with a fractured League of Shadows and a son that he decided not to care for!" Talia yelled out in anger, the sound of a building collapsing symbolized the punch to the gut Huntress now heard. 'Bruce Wayne', Huntress thought, before shaking the thought from her head.

"And now, his precious city will burn along with you and everyone else!" Talia yelled, before raising her sword into her combat stance. Huntress raised her crossbow, placing a bolt into the draw string.

"Not if I can help it." Huntress said, aiming her crossbow at Talia.

The two women stared each other down. The sound of buildings collapsing and the roars of fire deafening the muted focus of the two adversaries. A drop of sweat slid down Huntress's eyebrow, the warm liquid giving the Woman a tingling sensation as slid down to her chin and hung. The droplet held it's position on Huntress's chin for several seconds, trying to defy the weight of gravity, and then it dropped.

At that moment Talia charged the Huntress, her blade raised above her head. Huntress aimed her crossbow at Talia's torso, her finger on the trigger but before she could pull it, the other woman's body lurched and then stood still.

Huntress stared, watching as Talia was lifted into the air, a fiery-red blade protruding from her chest. Huntress stared in horror as Talia was whipped off the blade, hitting the ground and rolling, she wasn't moving.

"Ah, vengeance is sweet." Inferno said, Huntress could tell the man who was once the real man behind the fire was gone, his insanity has consumed him.

"Well, don't stand there in amazement, I still have a stick to burn with you." Inferno said, before pausing and analyzing his words and cackled, his flaming face resembling the skull underneath.

"You're insane." Huntress growled, her grip on her crossbow tightening. Inferno laughed harshly, his dry voice sounding like burning bark.

"Was it that obvious?" He asked, the flame around his body rising steadily. "Well now I'm stalling, let's get on with it, I have a city to burn." Inferno said, his enflamed skull of a face grinning wickedly.

Knowing she had no other options, Huntress raised her crossbow and fired several bolts in succession into the flaming body that approached her. Inferno didn't even falter when the arrows pierced his charcoal-like skin, the wooden shafts burning.

"You'll have to do better than that." Inferno said arrogantly, his grinning skull of a face unimpressed.

"Wait for it." Huntress said, then explosions tore through the Inferno from where the arrowheads had been. A fine sheen of smoke and ash blocked Huntress's view, her green-blue eyes trying to see past the ash, only for a flaming hand to grip her around the neck.

"You really think that would stop me?!" Inferno roared, his gaze hard. "You're in my territory, the flames make me stronger!" Inferno boasted.

"And overconfident." Said a new voice, Inferno turned to the side only for a fist to meet his face sending him sprawling onto the ground.

Huntress fell from the Inferno's grip, only to fall into a pair of sturdy arms.

"Did you miss me?" The same voice asked, dark and sharp. Huntress looked up to see the masked face of Batman.

**Short, Sweet, and to the point. **

**I was going to make this chapter longer, but I couldn't see myself finishing it by Monday so I decided to cut it off here and write more for the final piece. **

**Yes, we are closing in on the end, but have no fear I have plans to write sequels to this universe, adding more story arcs, characters, new enemies, ect. **

**If you have any ideas for the new series (Going to be Titled "Enemies of Gotham") Please let me know, I love some good suggestions. **

**...Also to an anonymous reviewer, not to call you out or anything, but in a comment you made stating Bruce's eyes should be Green...I have no idea where that comes from, or how it makes sense. I know that blue eye color is a recessive trait, and that green is probably more so, but to me it makes little sense as Alexander has Green eyes, his mother has blue eyes, and his father has green eyes, so he gets his Eye color from Bruce. If I made Bruce have blue eyes then Alexander couldn't have the Green eyes I wrote him as having. -I would have sent a Private message to your review, but as a quest I couldn't so...Sign in!**

**Thanks for the Love and Support over the last Couple months, it's been a ride!**

**-ArgoGladius**


	12. The Knight Arisen

Chapter XI - The Knight Arisen

Huntress stared at the masked face that was Batman, his lips pulled into a smirk. Setting her down on her feet, Batman and Huntress gazed at each other, the fire and chaos forgotten by both of them. They slowly inched towards each other, Batman's hands gently gripping Huntress's shoulders, their faces and lips edging closer and closer until...

SMACK

Batman's head swung to the side from Huntress's slap, the Heroine's hands on her hips, her face scrunched up in anger.

"That's for leaving." Huntress seethed, Batman gave her an amused smirk.

"And for coming back?" Batman asked mock-pleadingly. Huntress smirked, grabbing the Knight's cowl and pressing her lips against his in a searing kiss.

"How touching." The crackling voice of the Inferno said. Batman and Huntress pulled away from the embrace and focused on the main threat to the city at the moment. Batman stepped forward, glaring at his burning foe, his gaze studying and calculating.

"So you're Ares's pawn." Batman stated coldly, Inferno literally fumed, flames on his back rising.

"I am no pawn, I am the instrument of devastation to Gotham. The city will fall, even with it's precious Dark Knight here to save it." Inferno stated, his hands turning into orbs of flame. Batman crossed his arms, unimpressed, flipping his hand palm-up and opening and closing his four of his fingers, taunting the Inferno.

Eyes ablaze with rage, Inferno charged, his fists of flame aiming at the Dark Knight's face. Batman lazily dodged the flaming fists, all while keeping his arms crossed.

Inferno growled in anger and lashed out with his leg. Batman grabbed the flaming leg by the calf, seemingly unfazed by heat, and brought his fist down on the Inferno's knee, breaking it like a board.

Inferno growled in pain and dragged himself a safe distance away from Batman. Inferno snapped his knee into place, his skull of a face seemingly grimacing. Standing on his leg again, Inferno walked a few paces and seemingly satisfied turned his gaze towards Batman.

Inferno balled his fists into orbs of flame again and charged Batman. Inferno swung with his left fist, Batman dodged it easily. Inferno swung with his right fist, Batman caught it in his gloved hand, twisted it behind the Inferno's back, and kicked him forward. Inferno fell to the ground, his anger showing through his burning charcoal-like eyes.

Inferno stood up, his form blending with the fire that raged through the city. The Inferno stared at Batman with a hatred newly-formed. Roaring in rage, Inferno clenched his fists and charged, his fists poised towards Batman's masked face. With a meta-human reaction, Batman caught the Inferno's fist in his hand and looked over the burning shoulder of his adversary.

"Now." Batman ordered, Inferno's skull-face looked confused, before flashing to one of horror and dread, then the Huntress's boot met the Inferno's skull, lurching him forward. Batman's hand clamped down on Inferno's, crushing the wood-like bones. Inferno cried out in pain, before Batman's fist made him forget about his injury.

Inferno hit the ground, beaten and broken as the flames of his body died down. Standing above Inferno was Batman and Huntress, both looked regal and intimidating in the firelight. Inferno felt anger again, but then he began to laugh like a maniac, insanity had pulled his last string.

"You've beaten me, but your city shall fall!" Inferno manically laughed, Batman crouched down next to the Inferno. "The fire has started, and now it cannot be stopped." Inferno gleefully said, shaking from his dry laughs.

"That's where you're wrong." Batman said, pulling out a small canister from his utility belt and injecting it into the Inferno. The flaming charcoals flickered before closing, the flames around the man went out as the form of man was revealed.

Batman looked up when a new figure stepped up onto the ledge of the building. The figure looked between Huntress and Batman, it's face shadowed, contrasting with the fire behind it.

"What do you want us to do with this?" The figure asked, the voice feminine, yet hard. Batman pulled out a patch from his belt and stuck it on the Inferno's dry arm.

"Hold him, until the city is secured, he's the biggest threat." Batman said, standing up and marching towards the other edge of the building, Huntress following close behind him as other figures wrapped the dry man in silky ropes.

Batman stood on top of the ledge of building, the harsh, burning winds whipping his cape straight up, his gaze focused on the burning city.

"You're back." Huntress said simply, standing next to the Knight. Batman looked at her before smirking and looking back at the city.

"I am, did you doubt me?" Batman teased, the Irony of the situation all too clear. Huntress smirked at playfully punched him on the shoulder.

"No, I was just wondering WHEN you'd get back. Gets a little tiring without some good eye-candy to fight crime with." Huntress flirted, Batman smirked again before turning towards her, the white lenses of his cowl peering into her soul.

"Oh does it Elena?" Batman asked casually, Huntress whirled back in surprise. How did he figure out who she was?

"How did you know?" Elena asked, Batman's smirk disappeared, replaced with a strong firm expression.

"I keep track of everyone and anyone coming into Gotham. You are the daughter of Helena Bertinelli and Victor Sage, so it's likely you would know of the Huntress persona, and with that you'd have access to Helena's old equipment." Batman said, as if reading off of a well-versed script.

"From there it was a simple matter of tracking your purchases and crossing that over with eyewitness accounts of your equipment." Batman finished, his extrapolation of knowledge commendable, Huntress stared at him with an awed-shock. No one knew of her identity, not her real one anyways. Then the shocked expression turned into a knowing smirk.

"Well done, Alexander Wayne." Huntress said with a triumphant smirk. Batman didn't seem phased, although he nodded in confirmation.

"You do your homework." Batman muttered, Huntress nodded her head in agreement.

"Well, now that we know who each other is, what are we going to do about Gotham?" Huntress asked, looking dismally at the burning city. Batman reached into his utility belt once again, retracting a round cylinder that could easily fit Huntress's gloved hand. Batman handed to Huntress before gruffly ordering:

"Get this to the top of Wayne Tower."

"What will it do?" Huntress asked, Batman looked up the the sky that was obscured by the smoke of the flaming city.

"Bring the rains." Batman said, before turning towards the Huntress, who seemed to understand what he was referring to.

"What do I look for at Wayne Tower?"

"It's hard to miss, it's a rather obvious location." Batman said, but it was obvious by Huntress's expression that she had no clue to where he was referring. "Just look for an object that is hidden in plain sight." Batman said cryptically.

"Wait." Huntress said, Batman turned and looked at her.

"What?" Batman asked, only for Huntress to stride forward and claim his lips in hers.

"I want dinner." Huntress whispered with a smirk, Batman smiled before whispering back.

"My place, friday night, six-o'clock." Batman said, before his smile faded from his face.

"Good luck." Batman said before marching to the ledge of the building and jumping off, his cape hardening into bat-shaped wings as he flew into the heart of Gotham.

"You too." Huntress muttered as she watched the Dark Knight glide into the flaming city.

Wonder Woman threw out her fist, catching a Criminal in his jaw. The thug flew into a near wall, hitting the ground unconscious.

Diana leaned against the wall of the alley she was in, her body exhausted from all the criminals she had encountered. Despite her Amazon training, even she had her limits in physical prowess.

When Diana had stepped out of the Batcave she had thought it was daytime from the light coming from the city. She, along with Huntress, Batwoman and the League of Hope had begun counter offensive operations against Ares's League of Shadows...

It had not been going well.

For two nights and a day, Diana had been in the Streets of Gotham, fighting like she never had before. Not all of the criminals and soldiers she fought were ordinary, some were empowered by Ares. These troops were well beyond any ordinary street thugs, they were faster, stronger, and smarter. They were easy to pick out from a crowd, usually wielding ancient weapons, swords, spears, daggers, and the like. These weapons carried the spirits of their former users, enabling the new wielders with their knowledge and experience. As such, Diana was ready to collapse after downing dozens of the advanced humans.

Wonder Woman stumbled as she walked, catching herself on the wall, sharp searing pain erupted all over her body. Even with her healing abilities, Diana was battered and bleeding from all the combat. Wonder Woman pressed her hand to her side, it came back bloody. Diana kept her hand on the wound and kept moving into the street where dozens of criminals lay from her earlier battles.

As she stood in the street, Wonder Woman realized it was too quiet and too calm, a storm was coming. As the observation passed, Wonder Woman fell forward from an attack from behind. Cursing for jinxing herself, Wonder Woman pushed off the pavement, just as a broad sword imbedded itself in the spot where her head had been. Wonder Woman lashed out with her feet, hitting a shin and hearing a satisfying crack and a growl of pain from above. Diana sent a kick aimed higher, hitting the threat in it's midsection and making it stumble and fall to the ground.

Diana stood to her feet, adrenaline sending energy through her veins. Wonder Woman watched as four shadows stepped forward, all wielding ancient weaponry; a Greek Spear, a Medieval mace, a Egyptian curved sword, and a War hammer, not to mention the broadsword the fallen shadow had been carrying.

Diana stared at the small squad of Shadow elites, their masked faces staring at her without expression. Wonder Woman set herself into a fighting stance, the group of Shadow Elites readying their weapons. An unsteady breath eased out of Diana's mouth, and the Elites charged.

Diana prepared herself, the Elite with the spear attacking first. Diana dodged the initial spear thrust, grabbing the wooden shaft to steady it, before breaking the wood in her hand. Moving with the momentum, Diana performed a roundhouse kick on Elite, hitting him in the face and flipping him, whilst hurtling him several feet.

Not missing a beat, Diana caught the bases of two of the Elites weapons, the War hammer and mace unmoving. Diana bent the mace at an angle, before kicking the legs of the owner out from under him. Moving to the other threat, Diana broke the wooden shaft of the hammer, twisting the base out of the wielder's hand and hitting him in the face with it, spinning him around before he fell.

Diana took a breath to steady to continuously beating heart, but the sound of boots behind her interrupted her peace of thought. Diana spun around grabbing the Elite with the Egyptian blade and kneeing him in the stomach, before throwing him into a shop window next to them.

As Diana turned around to survey her surroundings, a fist met her face sending her to her knees. A pair of arms went under Wonder Woman's arms and locked behind her neck, their grip unyielding. The arms pulled Wonder Woman up only for another fist to meet her face, only for another to hit her in the gut. Diana felt her legs get kicked out from under her, making her fall to her knees. Diana felt the adrenaline leave her body, leaving her feeling the dull ache of pain all over her body. Diana felt a hand remove her lasso from her belt and tie her hands with it, as one of the conscious Elites picked up his fallen comrade's broad sword. The Elite marched over to the wounded Amazon, removing his mask to reveal a dark skinned man with a wicked scar dividing his face. The Elite placed the flat end of the Broadsword on Diana shoulder, before it left and he prepared to swing. Diana closed her eyes, weak and waiting for the end to come.

Seconds passed, and Diana did not feel the cold steel go into her flesh. Opening her eyes, Diana did a double take at the sight before her. In front of the kneeling Amazon stood a tall woman dressed in ancient Greek battle armor, her short sword piercing the body of Shadow Elite. Diana felt a presence shift behind her, and the Elite that had her tied fell to the ground beside her. Diana then felt nimble fingers untie the golden rope that bound her wrists.

The magic lasso was undone, and Diana rubbed her wrists and looked up to look at her savior. Diana's eyes widened as the grinning face of Artemis turned and looked down at her.

"Artemis?" Diana asked with astonishment. To her surprise Artemis bowed to her before offering a hand up. Somewhat perplexed, Diana took the hand and rose to her feet, looking over the face of her once-sister-in-arms.

"Majesty." Artemis replied, placing her fist on her chest and bowing, Diana looked at her quizzically before shaking her head.

"What are you doing away from Themyiscara?" Diana asked, Artemis's expression soured as she looked away and frowned, her fists clenching, but she said nothing. "Artemis?" Diana asked, the Amazon looked up, her eyes pained.

"Themyiscara was attacked by Ares, the protections on the island were destroyed." Said a dark and crisp voice. Diana turned around to see a man in dark armor with silver bracers, greaves and a silver Bat emerge from the shadows. Diana stared in open-mouthed shock at the terror of the figure before her, so familiar, yet so different.

"Alexander?"

Batman reached up to remove the black horned cowl. The mask was removed revealing the chiseled features of Alexander Wayne.

"Mother." Alexander said, although not joyous, he appeared pleased to see his mother. Diana stared at him in shock, before lunging forward and pulling him into a crushing hug. Alexander returned the embrace, his eyes closing as he lingered in the moment with his mother, a moment he hadn't had in thirteen years.

Diana released her son, before the information he had just given her sunk in.

"Themyiscara attacked?" Diana asked incredulously. "How many of our sisters were lost?" Diana asked turning towards Artemis, the red-headed amazon's steely expression did not cease.

"Nearly a third killed, countless others wounded. It will take a long time to recover." Artemis said, Diana nodded as she heard the news, her expression neutral.

"And Ares?" Diana asked Artemis, who let a half smile come to her face.

"Your son took care of him." Artemis said, nodding at Alexander. "In fact, without him we might have lost the whole island. He definitely got the good parts of you." Artemis said smirking, Diana looked relieved at the knows of Ares's defeat and the island safety.

"Please Artemis, tell me where my mother is, I have to meet with her immediately." Diana said towards Artemis who's eyes widened before looking to the ground in...guilt? Alexander turned away at this point, his back to the two Amazons. Artemis looked from Alexander to Diana uncertainly, it was then that the truth hit the Princess, Artemis's formal acts to her presence, even her more quiet character.

"She isn't-?" Diana began, but Artemis's expression told the tale. Diana clasped her hands over mouth as she muffled a sorrowful cry. The usually cold solider in Artemis gave way as she embraced her and shared her sorrow. Diana's arms wound around her sister's broad shoulders, squeezing them as she let sorrow escape her being.

After several moments of mourning, Diana released Artemis and walked away slowly, as if numbed. The Princess's gaze stared out as a shining object fired from the distant Wayne tower, its silver streak across the dark sky symbolized reignited a flicker of hope in her heart.

Diana watched as the silver streak erupted in the clouds, it's shock wave unfelt on the ground, but its radius was large in the sky. The veins of silver seemed to evaporate in the sky, dissolving into what looked like rain clouds. Within moments, rain fell onto the burning city of Gotham, it's water defeating the fire.

"Moisture replicator." Alexander muttered offhandedly. "Designed to take the smallest of water molecules and duplicate it, resulting in an unlimited water source." Alexander finished, before walking over to his mother's side.

Diana turned and looked at her son with crystal blue eyes, signs of fatigue and sorrow imbedded in them.

"Alex, where's Bruce?" Diana asked, Alexander swallowed once and then took a deep breath.

"Mother,-"

On a building overlooking the scene, Damian al Ghul stood, staring at the exchange, his eyes ablaze with rage. Beside Damian was a body bag, with a body within. Kneeling next to the bag, Damian unzipped the bag and stared into the dead face of Talia al Ghul, his mother. Leaning forward, Damian brushed his lips on her forehead and whispered a prayer in Mandarin.

Damian zipped the body bag back up, and turned towards the figures in the center of the street, one he knew, Alexander Wayne, the new Batman. The other two he didn't know, but he didn't care, they most likely wouldn't be in Gotham long.

Damian stared at Alexander with a hatred none had ever seen before.

"I'll be back," Damian swore into the night. "And when I do return, the Knight will watch helplessly as his city falls. And this time it will succeed." Damian said, finishing his oath by drawing a combat knife and cutting his palm and letting the blood drip into any remaining fires the rains had not consumed.

"This is my Destiny." Damian uttered darkly.

In the streets of Gotham, Alexander finished his story, Diana looked at him with teary eyes, before embracing him. Alexander held his mother rubbing her back reassuringly with his gloved hand. Alexander stiffened when he felt a gaze upon him. Alexander looked up to an adjacent building, his eyes squinting at a dark human-shaped figure, before it was lost in the shadows.

Frowning, Alexander looked at the Cowl in his hand. His job wasn't done, not by far.

It seemed Destiny was hereditary.

Authors note-

Happy holidays everyone! I hope you all had a wonderful few days, as for this story, don't worry this chapter isn't over, I'm posting an epilogue over the weekend, and I'll begin working on the other sequels, although don't expect them to be immediate, I'm taking a small break to work on original fictions. Want to Read them? Check my account on Fictionpress Julius-Leviathan

Thank you for your love and support, it's been a ride!


	13. Epilogue

Chapter XII- Epilogue

On the sandy shore of Themyiscara, Diana Prince stood, staring at the blackened stone that once marked the palace. Behind the princess was the embers of a funeral pyre for her mother, the pain still evident in her heart.

Diana saw a shadow on the sand come and stand next her, it didn't take a detective to deduce it was Artemis who stood beside her. The other Amazon remained respectfully silent, sharing the Princess's gaze towards the burnt city.

"Majesty-" Artemis began, but Diana cut her off with a look.

"Don't call me that Artemis." Diana deadpanned, her voice hollow. Artemis frowned before once again remaining silent.

Diana looked at the burnt city, it seemed impossible, the immortal city of the Amazons burned by mortal men. It struck pains at her heart knowing several of her sisters she had known her whole life were now dead. Even her mother, the great warrior and queen of the Amazons, dead by the hand of the War god. Diana clenched her jaw at the mere thought of Ares, her only wish was to smash his skull in her bare hands. Although she and the war god had fought many times before, it was never decisive. It took Diana's son and the underworld to finally subdue Ares, locking him in tartarus.

Diana sensed another presence approach her, turning to her left she was graced with the presence of Alexander Prince-Wayne. Artemis noticed Alexander and respectfully distanced herself from the two.

Alex said nothing as he stood next to his mother, merely standing in her presence. Diana felt reassured at his presence, like she had with Bruce's presence.

A fresh wave of pain struck her, the one man she loved had been taken from her after they had finally achieved happiness. Even if Ares had finally been beaten, he took away many of those she had loved. Closing her eyes to stop tears from falling, Diana turned away from Alex, only to feel his hand rest on her back. Diana fell into her son's arms, everything lost, except him. Regaining her composure, Diana broke the embrace with her son and looked towards the burnt capitol once more.

"What should I do?" Diana asked, not anyone in general, Alexander sighed through his nose.

"Rebuild." Alexander said simply, stooping down and picking up a marble brick that was flung from the capitol. Alexander stood up and gave the stone to his mother. "As long as one of you remains, the Amazons will never be defeated." Alexander said, those words were said often, but they still had meaning.

"We were put on this island to protect us from the world of man after several wars. Now the gods have abandoned us, what is our purpose?" Diana asked dismally, Alexander was still for a few moments before responding.

"If we knew the intentions of the divine, they wouldn't be divine." Alexander said, Diana gave him a curious look.

"That sounded religious." Diana observed, Alexander shrugged.

"Fighting gods and defeating them tends to dim the awe of religion. I don't believe in divine beings controlling my life, but something made us, and that's all I believe." Alexander said, clasping his hands behind his back.

"It must be pleasant." Diana muttered, Alex gave her a curious look.

"What?" Alex asked, Diana shook her head a slight smile on her face.

"To believe that there is nothing that directly affects your life." Diana said, before looking at the palms of her hands thoughtfully. "I was the direct offspring of a god, my home is a paradise protected by gods. Its impossible for me to not believe in the divine." Diana said, her eyes lowering from her palms to the sand, her expression pained. "And it was a god who took my mother and my love from me." Diana said, her voice hollow. Alex stepped forward and took his mother's hand in his own, his grip was warm and calming.

"Honor their memory, at this point its the best we can do, I know what I do is not what father wanted, but its something I have to do." Alexander said, looking over his hands which already bore minuscule scars on them. "I have gifts and resources, what kind of person would I be if I didn't use them to make the world better?" Alexander asked, Diana looked at him with a burning pride in her eyes. Diana reached forward and grasped her son's face in both of her hands.

"You truly are your father's son." Diana stated proudly, looking into her son's green irises. Diana's expression then turned sombre.

"You should go, no doubt Gotham needs you." Diana said, kissing her son upon the forehead. Alex nodded, breaking the embrace and marching towards the dawn-lighten beach. Alexander stopped at the water's edge, turning towards his mother once more.

"Keep in touch mother, I fear the Amazons can no longer reside hidden from the world. Best prepare for the worst." Alexander said, his mother nodded and smiled. "I love you mother." Alexander said, before he lifted off the ground and began the flight across the sea.

"I love you too son." Diana whispered to herself as she watched her son fade into the horizon. Diana felt a presence come up beside her, she knew who it was without looking.

"Do you think he'll be alright?" Diana asked the figure next to her, she felt a hand on her shoulder.

"He was more set on his path than I was." said the Figure, its voice deep and strong. Diana smiled faintly as she felt strong arms warp around her shoulders. Diana smiled and leaned into the strong embrace.

"I never could let you go Bruce." Wonder Woman said, lifting a shining stone on a string. "I'd keep you with me even if I couldn't see you." Diana said sadly, twirling the stone between her fingers.

"I know," Bruce said, his grip tight on the Amazon, though she could not see his physical form, she knew he was there. "And I'm ok with that." Bruce said, Diana closed her eyes. Bruce was with her in spirit and that was all, if she looked behind her, she would see nothing. Bruce was with her in spirit, and it was better than losing him completely.

Diana smiled bittersweetly at the dawn of a new day, things would change soon. Hopefully for the better.

Gotham- Two Months later.

From his office at Wayne tower, Alexander looked out over Gotham city, in a few short months the scars of the latest incursion were being healed. Wayne Enterprises itself had held over a dozen charities dedicated to rebuilding the city, the funds proving more than enough to rebuild the city.

Alexander himself had paid for a lot of the damages out of his own pocket, and already the paparazzi were proclaiming him "The Reclaimer of Gotham". There was a large gathering of citizens requesting Alexander for Mayor. Alex smirked at that mental image, he could run a company and save a city by night and day, but running as mayor? The whole idea was laughable.

A beeping from his desk dragged Alex from his thoughts. Alexander picked up his phone and read the text that been sent by Rachel.

Hey Al,

Alfred isn't doing well, I don't think he's going to last much longer. Please come home?

Lots of Love,

Rachel

Alexander breathed in heavily through the nose and exhaled. This was the moment he had been dreading.

Turning to his chair and grabbing his coat, Alexander gathered his belongings before making his way out the door, hitting the light switch as he left. Alexander marched through the hallways of Wayne Tower, several people passing Alex saw his expression and kept a respectful distance.

As his feet hit ground floor, Alexander placed sunglasses over his eyes, ready to meet a crowd gathered outside. As soon as the glass doors to the lobby were open, the flashes of cameras and the questioning of reporters began. Alexander ignored them, marching over to his parked Mustang, inserting his key into the lock, opening the door and sitting inside. As Alexander gunned the engine, the passenger side door opened and a form sat down in the passenger seat. Alexander looked up to see Lucia Rose sitting in the seat. Nodding tersely, Alexander clicked in his seat belt, before gunning his engine again and driving into the Gotham streets.

For a friday afternoon, the streets weren't too bad, although that was mostly due to different sections of the city being cut off from the fire a few months ago. As Wayne Manor was in the city limits and west Gotham hadn't been caught in much of the fire, the drive was relatively straight forward and easy.

Alex and Lucia sat in silence for several moments, the billionaire's scowl obviously showed his unwillingness to converse. It wasn't until they'd reached the city limits before Lucia chose to speak.

"Who else will be there?" Lucia asked, not even glancing up from the road Alex responded instantaneously.

"Rachel, the Commissioner and Elena." Alexander responded cooly, Lucia gave a look of confusion on the latter's name.

"Why Elena?" Lucia asked. "She doesn't even know Alfred." Lucia stated, Alexander tore his gaze away from the road to glare at her through his sunglasses for a moment before his eyes returned to the road.

"Because I want her there." Alex said, his tone neutral. "Besides I have information for all three of you." Alexander said, Lucia turned towards him, very interested.

"Let's hear it then." Lucia said, Alex shook his head adamantly. "Why not?" Lucia asked.

"Because I only want to say it once." Alex said, sparing Lucia a glance, noting her dark coat and respectable business attire. Lucia rolled her eyes.

Silence enveloped the car for several moments before Lucia spoke again.

"Do you have a thing for Elena?" Lucia asked, a hint of jealousy in her voice. Alexander shot her a side ways glance.

"To be blunt, it's not really your business." Alexander shot cooly, causing a hurt look from Lucia. "Why does it matter?" Alexander asked, Lucia looked at him with hurt filled eyes.

"Because I thought you and I.." Lucia began before trailing off at Alex's sideways glare at her. "What happened to 'Us'?" Lucia asked, pain evident in her voice. Alexander's knuckles gripped the steering wheel harder, the cylinder beginning to strain from the pressure.

"You betrayed my trust." Alexander said simply, as he spotted the manor a short distance away. Lucia looked stunned and confused at the accusation.

"How could you say such a thing?" Lucia asked incredulously, her pain replaced with anger. "How did I betray your trust?" Lucia asked, Alexander gave her a glare from behind his sunglasses.

"You went behind my back and got access to the experimental combat suit, a suit that could have killed you if handled improperly." Alexander said, Lucia shocked at his correct assumptions, she thought she had covered her tracks. "Not to mention breaking into the Batcave and hacking into my computer, all without my knowledge." Alexander continued, and edge in his voice. Lucia looked shocked at his deductions. Lucia steeled herself and looked forward.

"It was necessary." Lucia said, her voice and posture neutral. "You were gone and Gotham was under attack, there wasn't time to give you call for permission." Lucia stated cooly. Alexander's jaw clenched, his pose looking more and more anger driven.

"The suit was gone for at least a month before I left the city. But instead of telling me what you were planning, you went behind my back and had my childhood friend spy on me so could learn about my personal estate and any thing I had planned." Alexander growled angrily.

"That's not true." Lucia said quietly, Alexander slammed down on the brakes as they pulled in front of the manor. Alexander ripped his sunglasses off, his eyes were green torches glaring into Lucia's soul.

"Don't play dumb with me Lucia! I know a bug when I see one, especially if it's one I developed!" Alexander roared, making Lucia cower, she had never seen Alexander so angry. Alexander breathed a few calming breaths before looking back at Lucia with his rage contained.

"I trusted you with everything Lucia, my identity, my technology, my friends and family. All I asked was for your trust and help in developing technology, instead, you spied on me and stole from me to go play hero." Alexander said with a cold and calm tone, its directness chilling Lucia to her core. "If I can't trust you with your 'night life' how could I ever trust you in a relationship?" Alexander asked rhetorically, letting the question hang in the air. Shaking his head, Alexander opened his door stood up, slamming the door of his car door so hard the glass of the window broke. Alex marched into the manor without a look back at Lucia.

Alexander opened the door of the Manor and callously closed it, dropping his coat and bag and marching up the stairs up onto the second level of the Manor, before taking a right. Alexander could distantly hear Rachel calling his name, but he didn't respond, he kept going, arriving at the grandfather clock and going through the security checks. Alexander pushed the grandfather clock aside before marching into the dark cave, Rachel's calling of his name closer.

"Sir I believe Ms. Holl-"The electric voice of Iris began before Alexander cut her off.

"Can it Iris." Alexander seethed, marching towards the case where his armor was stored. Entering the combination to the safe, Alexander opened the case and removed the cowl, staring into the white lenses that stared back at him.

Silence consumed the cave, except for the roar of the Waterfall. Alexander stared into the white lenses, his battle had just begun, and he was already losing so much.

"Alex?" The smooth and soft voice of Elena Bertinelli asked, Alexander looked back at the stairs to see her form silhouetted by the light from the stair well behind her. She was wearing dark pants and a purple long-sleeved shirt , with no makeup. She was truly beautiful.

Alexander looked back at the mask in his hands before placing the cowl back in the safe, and closing it. Alexander turned and began to walk toward's Elena's illuminated form, she truly was the light at the end of the tunnel.

Elena descended the steps, walking straight up to Alex, her blue-green eyes looking into Alex's emerald green eyes with concern.

"I can't do this Elena." Alexander said sorrowfully, his eyes downcast. Elena gave him a studying look.

"Can't do what?" Elena asked, placing her slim hands on Alex's broad shoulders. Alex looked up from the floor, his dark green eyes filled with pain, anger, and...Despair?

"I can't be with you Elena." Alexander said, taking the slim feminine hands off his shoulders. "As Batman, I'm going to make enemies, and if they find out who I am..." Alexander trailed off, looking away, Elena lightly pushed Alex's face to gaze in her direction.

"Your father made enemies Alex , and only a few ever got to him. You just have to be careful." Elena said, her crystalline sea blue eyes meeting his dark forest emeralds.

"I can't promise that Elena, and I won't risk it." Alexander said, once again disengaging himself from Elena. The dark-haired woman didn't let Alex distance himself from her, grabbing him by the shoulder and shaking him slightly.

"If you think you're going to end this because of what MIGHT happen-" Elena began, before Alexander cut her off, grabbing her by the shoulders almost painfully.

"What WILL happen is you broken and bleeding and me over you angered, knowing I could never save you!" Alexander growled sternly, Elena gave the tall man a strong glare. Alexander released Elena's shoulders and backed away guiltily, his eyes downcast.

"Elena, I am descended from a God. I'm not Immortal, but I will still live longer than you." Alexander said mournfully, his eyes beginning to shine from unshed tears. "I will live to see you die, our children die. I don't want that future, knowing my happiness is limited." Alexander said, pain evident in his voice, he nearly flinched when he felt cool delicate fingers touch his slightly stubbled face. Elena pulled his face towards hers, their lips pressing together tenderly, Alexander offered no resistance. Elena pulled away, a soft half-smile on her olive skin.

"Alexander, in life we take risks never wanting to look back and think of 'what could have been'. I know that this is selfish of me, but I don't want this to be one of those moments, I want to be with you." Elena said softly, before smirking. "With or without that sexy mask." Elena said, getting a smirk from Alexander who leaned forward and captured her lips in his.

"As long as you know what you're getting yourself into." Alexander said, his hand wrapping around Elena's waist and pulling her against him. "It'll be dangerous." Alexander whispered into Elena's ear, the woman smirked before responding.

"I'm a dangerous girl." Elena said, Alex smirked before resting his fore head agains hers intimately.

"Now that I believe." Alexander said, his hands entwining in Elena's. The moment was perfect, peace for the briefest of moments.

Elena eventually broke the intimate embrace and looking into Alex's eyes, new hope burning in them.

"Are you ready?" Elena asked, Alex nodded before the Knight and the Huntress left the dark and rose into the light.

As Alexander and Elena stepped into the light, the sounds of an old man coughing reached their ears. Alexander stopped cold, fear beginning to seed into his form. Alexander felt his fingers being squeezed, he looked over at Elena who gave him a reassuring nod and smile.

Alexander cracked his neck and nodded, coolly stepping forward, following the sounds of wheezing and coughing. Arriving at Alfred's room, Alexander was pleased to see Barbara Gordon. Her back was to him, but Alexander knew it was her, that flaming hair and the sound of her voice couldn't betray an imposter.

Gordon was holding Alfred's frail hand, speaking kind and soft words to the old soul on the bed. Alfred's tired brown eyes looked from Gordon to Alexander standing in the doorway. Alfred whispered a few words to Barbara to see Alexander in the door way. Saying a few last words, Barbara tearfully kissed Alfred on his head and made for the door. Barbara stopped at the doorway and stared Alexander, placing a hand on his shoulder.

"Meet me on the roof tonight, I've got something to show you." Barbara said, before looking at Alfred's frail form. "God's speed." The Commissioner said before walking brusquely down the hall.

Alexander steeled himself, taking a deep breath before entering Alfred's room, seating himself down at his bedside. Alfred smiled kindly, even on death's front door he looked at it in the brightest of lights.

"How are you holding up old man?" Alexander asked, trying to break the ice. Alfred seemed thought about it for a few moments before responding.

"I am content, I have lived a long and full life. It is a good end." Alfred said, his english accent a pleasant sound to the ears. Alexander grabbed the old man's hand, grief in his voice.

"I couldn't save my father." Alexander said, not daring to meet Alfred's eyes. "I failed in one capacity that you succeeded in. Now, your promise to Thomas and Martha Wayne was all for nothing." Alexander choked, putting his head in his hands. Alexander felt a firm hand grip his shoulder, he looked up to see Alfred's kind eyes shine once more.

"It wasn't for nothing." Alfred rasped, squeezing Alexander's shoulder. "Bruce did what he did because it was something he felt he owed to the world, to save people from ending up like him. And he did, Gotham was a better place for a while before he vanished."

"Lot of good that did." Alexander muttered. Alfred gave him a stern look.

"Alexander, a city can never be free of corruption or crime. But Bruce made the city safe, giving Gotham back her soul." Alfred listed off, as if recalling old memories. "Now the city is beginning to fall into darkness with the disappearance of the Batman. But you are here, and I know as long as you are here, Gotham will endure and it will be made a safe haven once more." Alfred said, his voice beginning to slow down in exhaustion.

"Hey, stay with me." Alexander said, panic began to overtake him, Alfred merely grabbed his hand and squeezed.

"Goodbye Alexander, I know your father is proud of you, because I am." Alfred said, before his eyes closed, welcoming death's embrace with opened arms.

On top of the newly-rebuilt police station, Barbara Gordon stood in front of an object with a tarp over it. The wind was making Barbara's hair flow to the right, splaying the fiery-red hair like a flag.

Barbara checked her watch before taking a sip of coffee, the bitterness waking her up immediately. Even with her coat, the wind tore right through it, making Barbara shiver.

"You wanted to see me?" A voice asked from the darkness. Barbara whirled around to see a figure step from the darkness. The figure wore black armor, the pieces of which were black and segmented on the arms and legs, while armor pieces on the shins, forearms and chest were whole pieces. The figure's bracers were silver, like the bat on it's chest.

"Well, you clean up nicely." Barbara said, Batman ignored her statement. "Ah, straight to the point I see." Barbara muttered, running a hand through her hair.

"What's the situation on the streets?" Batman asked, his voice cool and sharp.

"Blackgate restored, but with only half the inmates. We're working on finding the rest." Barbara said.

"Any leads?" Batman asked, only for Barbara to hand him a fold with several files within.

"There's a list of names, as well as various mob bosses who escaped. Might be trying to regain some lost territories." Barbara suggested, Batman nodded.

"I'll get started." Batman said, placing the folding into a hardened pack on his back.

"One more thing," Barbara said, making for the object with the tarp over it. "I thought the city of Gotham could use a more universal feeling of your presence." Gordon said, before ripping the tarp off of a searchlight. On the search light was a bat symbol that was not dissimilar with the symbol on his chest.

"Nice." Batman said, before once again turning towards the edge of the building.

"You're going to make enemies you know." Barbara said, Batman stopped and looked at her, the white lenses covering his eyes seemingly narrowing.

"I know." Batman said, before leaping off the building, his cape forming into wings as he flew up in the sky, towards the Bat-symbol that was already visible in the sky.

The people of Gotham knew that Batman had returned, and he would be there until the city was free of the mob and organized crime once more.

The End

Author's Note-

Hey, I know I already put the beginning part of this up, but I felt you all deserved a more detailed ending, focusing more on the primary cast and the future of this fiction.

Sorry if you were expecting a new story already, but it's simply an extended ending.

Thanks for your love and support, it's been an amazing experience!

-ArgoGladiua


End file.
